Hello, Goodbye
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: OS, yaoi, en 2 chapitres. Heero est un prof de danse marié et père de famille et c'est aussi un chacal. Duo est une proie un peu trop facile. Chapitre 2 (Mind Games) parce que j'aime pas quand ça se finit mal...
1. 1 Jealous guy

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
**

Nom de Zeus, plus d'un an et demi que j'ai rien posté... Vous m'avez manqué !

En fait, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil, un an et demi après, à mes quelques fanfic de "l'époque" (ou comment se faire se sentir vieille en deux mots X) ), et surtout les reviews qui allaient avec, toujours avec un peu d'appréhension avant de les relire, et... ça m'a fait plaisir tout plein, je me souvenais plus de vos petits mots.

Alors je vous donne en pâture celle-ci, qui est vieille, en vrai, plus vieille que la dernière que j'ai postée.

.

**Résu****mé** : Heero est un prof de danse marié et père de famille, et c'est aussi un chacal. Duo est une proie un peu trop facile. Pas drama, mais premier chapitre clairement pas très gai. Voir pas du tout.

**Persos pris **à Gundam & Co, as usual... Titre de la fanfiction = titre d'une chanson des Beatles. Titre de ce chapitre et du suivant = titres de deux chansons de John Lennon (restons dans la même branche à peu de choses près !)

**Merci** : à Candy l'Orny qui m'a conseillé de l'écrire, il y a... deux ans. Ce que j'ai fait. Ce qui m'a fait tellement de bien.

**A cause** **de** : beaucoup de choses à l'époque : une situation particulière, un moral pas au top, besoin de tout faire sortir comme ça. Aujourd'hui ? Parce que ça fait deux ans maintenant, y'a prescription. Je l'ai relue hier, j'ai eu envie de la poster alors que c'était pas le cas avant.

**Pour** : moi, à l'époque. Pour vous maintenant, si ça vous plaît bien sûr !

Sorry d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, accord, grammaire, conjug'... Français mon amour ! Mais je n'ai plus d'excuse, je suis censée le maîtriser normalement. Du coup, vous pouvez ne pas être trop indulgents !

.

Sur ce, bon lecturage les amis !

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye**

**.**Chapitre 1 : **Jealous guy**

.

.

''Bon. Voilà.

Je sais pas comment commencer. J'ai jamais su comment commencer.

En rien.

Quand je joue au tarot, lancer le premier tour est toujours un petit stress : je sais pas faire. Pareil quand j'ai la main, pour relancer le jeu.

Quand je joue au tennis, je hais servir en premier : le premier coup, on te regarde, même si ''on'' n'est que la personne qui attend ton tir. Le premier coup, celui qui, si tu le rates, te démoralise parce que tu te dis que la partie est scellée, et pas en ta faveur. Même si t'as déjà vu, des fois, que ça ne marchait pas comme ça, que tu pouvais rater le premier coup et remporter le match, ou l'inverse. Enfin, quand je dis ''tu'', c'est ''je'', hein, tu l'as compris.

Tu commences à me connaître. ''Tu'' pour de vrai.

De toute façon, je n'aime pas les matches, je n'aime pas me battre. Dans aucun domaine.

Quand je joue au tarot, quand je joue au tennis, je ne sais donc pas comment commencer.

Et je ne joue pas, là. Alors c'est encore pire.

Je prends une responsabilité. Tu vois ? Je suis sûr que tu ne m'en pensais pas capable, depuis le temps. Depuis le temps.

Je prends une décision, et je compte m'y tenir.

Ça doit te paraître bizarre.

Qu'est-ce qui me fait faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Besoin d'indépendance ? Besoin de prendre mes marques ? De perdre celles que je ne veux plus avoir ? Tu te le demandes ? J'en suis même pas sûr.

Et quand bien même, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Ça peut juste plus continuer.

_Je_ ne peux juste plus continuer. Pas comme ça.

Et ne me demande pas ce qui doit changer. Ce que tu peux faire, on en a déjà parlé, tu sais ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne savais pas, alors, ce que je voulais.

Maintenant, je le sais.

.

C'est de ta faute.

Tout.

Tout.

Lâcheté ? Peut-être un peu de ma part, totalement de la tienne si tu oses me dire que tu n'y es pour rien ou même que tu n'y es pas pour la plus grande partie dans tout... ça. Que t'y es pour rien pour la situation dans laquelle on se trouve.

Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? J'ai tout mon temps, et ne t'en fais pas, je me souviens de tout – de_ tout._ C'est moi, ça, le souvenir de tout, de tout ce qui me paraît important, de ce qui l'est moins, de ce que je pourrais vouloir oublier.

Non, non, je ne veux pas oublier ça.

Même si c'est le souvenir, le problème.

.

La première fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était y'a quatre ans. J'en avais seize.

Enfin... Je dis la première fois qu'on s'est vu, mais c'est la première fois que _je_ t'ai vu. Pour toi, j'étais juste un de tes potentiels futurs élèves. Une tête parmi d'autres :

On devait être une quarantaine : ceux pour le cours de danse de salon, ceux pour le cours de rock débutant. Les intermédiaires ne devaient arriver qu'après. Pas besoin de présentation pour eux, ils te connaissaient déjà.

Ils _vous_ connaissaient déjà, toi, Réléna et Dorothy.

Cette première fois que je t'ai vu, je ne m'en souviens même plus à proprement parler : je sais qu'elle s'est déroulée, j'ai de rapides flash mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être des souvenirs recomposés avec des images d'autres fois, je peux pas dire.

Il n'y avait rien à noter.

Rien de notable.

.

La première année de cours, j'apprenais comme tous les autres hommes du groupe à diriger des danseuses venues apprendre à être guidées. Tout âge.

Normal.

Je me disais juste que tu étais beau. Physiquement, je veux dire. Enfin, je me fais mal comprendre. Non, je ne te trouvais pas _réellement_ beau, pas ''beau'' comme je dirais d'un mec de mon âge qu'il est canon. C'est pas pareil.

Comment dire... Comment expliquer la différence que je vois entre ''beau'', ''canon'' et ''attirant'' ?

Ah, voilà. Mon pote Karim, que j'appelle Quat', qu'est mon meilleur pote, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Plusieurs fois. Et ça t'énerve, parce que tu sais que je suis sorti avec lui. Cette même année d'ailleurs. Hé hé, je suis en train de penser... Si ça t'énerve que je te parle de Quat', qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi ? Bon, on parle jamais de _ça_, _d'elle_, mais son ombre est toujours là.

Bref. Mon pote Quat', je disais. Je le trouve beau. Vraiment. Je l'ai trouvé canon, à un moment, même attirant quand on était ensemble. Mais maintenant, je le vois juste beau. Une musique, même belle, peut ne pas te faire vibrer. Tu l'écoutes, tu reconnais objectivement qu'elle est musicalement recherchée, tu peux aimer les paroles en elles-mêmes, et pourtant, tu ne ressens rien de plus qu'un plaisir simple à l'écouter quand tu l'entends. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas de faire ce que tu fais pour l'écouter exprès en montant le son quand elle passe, alors que tu le ferais pour d'autres.

Je te donne cet exemple, parce que ça te parle, la musique, hein ? Le rythme, les temps...

Tu n'aimes pas la salsa, ou peut-être que tu l'aimes mais tu ne te trouves pas bon, tu me l'as déjà dit. Tu aimes peut-être la voir dansée, mais tu n'aimes pas la _vivre_.

Quat', aujourd'hui, je l'aime bien, je le trouve beau. Comme la musique dont je t'ai parlé, comme la salsa pour toi. Je l'envie sans l'envier pour son physique, en toute amitié, je l'envie de temps en temps quand je pose les yeux sur lui et que je me dis qu'il a de la chance d'être bien foutu comme il l'est, d'avoir son visage... Je sais que tu vas me dire que t'aimes pas les blonds. Je sais que tu vas me dire que je suis très bien comme je suis, comme tu me le dis des fois quand je te parle de lui. Je sais que tu me dirais de me taire, de ne pas parler de lui, qu'il te rend jaloux, et tu n'aurais pas honte de me le dire, même si ce n'était pas le cas au début.

_À nos débuts._

.

Quat', je le trouve beau, je l'ai trouvé canon, je l'ai trouvé attirant. Toi, tu n'es pas attirant. Non. Toi, tu m'attires tout court.

Ce n'est pas un état qui te caractérise : je ne pourrais pas dire à quelqu'un ''tu ne trouves pas qu'il est attirant ?'' en parlant de toi. Je ne pourrais pas te qualifier ''d'attirant'' si je devais te décrire.

Certes, tu es beau. Putain, qu'est-ce que t'es beau, et qu'est-ce que je me demande toujours ce que tu me trouves, pourquoi tu as pris tous ces risques, pourquoi tu prends toujours tous ces risques en voulant me voir.

Tu es... ''canon'' ? Nan, je ne te qualifierais pas comme ça non plus. Pour moi c'est un état qui va avec la jeunesse, un ado-jeune adulte qui a déjà son visage et son corps d'adulte mais que tu sens qu'il n'a pas fini de changer, qu'il a encore cette espèce de... féminité ? Cette stature qui, même musclée, reste encore fine, ciselée, pas vraiment terminée. Qui a un visage avec déjà de la barbe s'il ne se la rasait pas, mais aussi une peau encore toute douce, toute fraîche...

Ça, c'est ce que je qualifie de canon. Tu me comprends si je te dis que tu n'en fais plus partie, maintenant, avec tes... quoi... trente-cinq ans ? Peut-être moins, peut-être plus, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, on n'en a jamais parlé. Pour moi, tu as toujours eu trente-cinq ans, depuis que je te connais, parce qu'en plus tes cheveux complètement noirs de chez noirs comme si ça devait rester leur couleur éternelle ne me laissent pas te donner un âge par rapport à eux. Ton corps ? Un corps de danseur. Fin, hanche comme épaule, même si plutôt grand. Musclé, comme j'aime, comme tu le sais, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Musclé dans le fin. Sculpté, plutôt. Comme si c'était une œuvre d'art.

Je devrais pas te dire tout ça : tu vas croire que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais justement.

Tout ça, c'était pour te faire comprendre ce que je vois de toi. Tu es beau, putain, je le dirai jamais assez. Mais tu n'es pas canon, et pas non plus attirant parce que je refuse de me dire que tu l'es pour tout le monde. Je veux croire que tu m'attires, que ce n'est pas un état mais une action, une volonté que tu as, mais que même si tu n'as pas vraiment cette envie, cette faiblesse que tu provoques chez moi, qui m'a empêché de partir tant et tant de fois, je veux croire que ce n'est pas de l'attirance, mais vraiment une chose différente.

Je ne sais pas trouver les mots. Je ne sais pas m'exprimer. Surtout comme ça, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Ce sont les circonstances qui m'obligent à opérer de cette manière.

.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire, que cette première année où j'ai suivi tes cours, _vos_ cours à Dot', toi et 'Léna, comme je suis obligé de l'appeler quand je la vois, à part te trouver beau _bien que _un homme_ –_ à cette époque, c'était encore du ''bien que'' – il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Peut-être un peu de magnétisme dans ton regard, des fois où je me demandais si, avant de lancer le départ d'une choré qui devait nous apprendre une nouvelle figure, tu ne me dévisageais ou au moins me regardais pas un peu trop systématiquement.

Bon, d'accord, c'est maintenant, après coup, que je me rappelle de ça. Je n'ai pas remarqué, au début. Ne t'en déplaise, tu ne m'intéressais pas.

.

Ce qui est important, dans cette première année, c'est que Dorothy m'a vu plusieurs fois attendre le bus à l'arrêt près de chez moi, quand elle allait au boulot. En prenant la route par laquelle vous passez à chaque fois que vous allez donner vos cours de danse, les mardis soirs.

Et qu'elle en a déduit que ce serait tellement plus simple pour moi si, au lieu de prendre le bus et payer mon ticket à chaque fois que je me rendais à un de vos cours, vous me preniez en voiture.

Tu t'en souvenais ? C'est grâce à Dorothy que vous emmeniez aussi à la danse sauf les rares fois où elle venait directement depuis son vrai boulot, que vous avez commencé à me prendre à mon arrêt de bus les mardis soirs, et à me ramener.

Vers la fin de l'année, vers... fin Mai, je crois... C'était à peu près la fin des cours pour moi. Bac de Français et de SVT, mais je m'en foutais : je suis venu à chaque fois. Même si, du fait que vous me rameniez, maintenant, je devais attendre la fin de tous les cours et non plus repartir avec mes parents qui venaient me chercher à la fin du mien. Dans l'année, ça m'aurait fait rentrer à 11h tous les mardis soirs, et ça m'aurait fait trop tard, même si c'est ce que j'ai fait toute l'année suivante, de rentrer autours de 23h. Je dors beaucoup. Là, c'était la fin de l'année, les cours du lycée étaient presqu'inutiles, alors j'ai assisté aux cours d'intermédiaires et au cours de choré, puis vous me rameniez.

.

Tu te rappelles pourquoi c'est si important, le fait que vous me rameniez ? Bien sûr, sinon tu ferais un piètre amant, hein ? Dis, dans ''amant'', il y a ''am-'' de ''amour''. Il faut être amoureux pour parler d'un amant ?

Enfin, peu importe, à vrai dire.

.

J'ai plutôt bien géré mes notes d'épreuves de bac anticipé, je ne sais plus si vous m'aviez demandé mes résultats, au pire, je m'en foutais. Mes notes, je les mérite pas. Je les dois à une mémoire que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir dès la naissance, à mes parents qu'ont réussi à m'intéresser à des choses dont les connaissances me favorisent dans notre système scolaire français, et je les dois quand même aussi à mon très très peu de travail. Bon, je dis pas que je vais au talent à chacune de mes épreuves et que je m'en sors haut la main comme ça : faut pas se leurrer, je bosse, et d'ailleurs ça t'a bien soûlé, à la fin de ma terminale... Mais par rapport aux efforts d'autres personnes, mon peu de travail est ridicule.

Je ne mérite pas mes réussites scolaires et étudiantes, c'est de la chance pure et simple. Nothing else. Je ne mérite pas mes réussites, d'une manière globale. Elles ne devraient pas me revenir.

Tu ne devrais pas me revenir à moi.

_Tu ne dois pas revenir chez moi._

.

Je suis passé en terminale, qui en doutait ?

Je suis passé en terminale, je me suis réinscrit à la danse, en même temps qu'à la conduite accompagnée. J'avais leçon de code les soirs, après les cours, et en temps normal, je rentrais chez moi vers 19h30. J'avais décidé que je l'aurais vite, et comme toujours, parce que j'ai souvent ce que je veux quand j'ai décidé que je l'aurai et qu'il n'appartient qu'à moi de l'avoir, je l'avais en poche en deux mois. J'ai commencé la conduite juste après.

Je rentrais chez moi à 19h30 en temps normal, mais les mardis soirs, du coup, j'allais directement à la danse, c'était pile la bonne heure. Des fois j'achetais un sandwich, des fois non. Je prenais le matin mes chaussures de danse. Je les aime bien, elles sont classes. C'est les mêmes que les tiennes en noir et blanc quand les tiennes sont toutes noirs, mais surtout en moins chères et en moins bonne qualité, eh ! j'allais pas acheter des chaussures de rock qui coûtaient bonbon alors que j'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir continuer après ma terminale.

Du coup, au début, vous ne faisiez que me ramener.

.

Ah, oui, j'avais oublié... J'ai commencé à sortir avec Quat' à la fin de notre Première. En Mai. Je ne sais pas trop si c'était ces regards entre nous deux – toi et moi, je veux dire – que j'en venais à interpréter qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Je ne sais pas s'ils existaient vraiment, ces regards, mais le fait que je puisse les penser existants me montrait que je pouvais me poser la question de si j'attirais un mec. Tans qu'on n'est pas dans la véritable situation avérée et certaine, je ne pense pas qu'en tant qu'hétéro, on interprète comme ça de simples croisements d'yeux qui pouvaient tout aussi bien être une coïncidence.

Je les interprétais autrement que coïncidences, j'en ai déduit que, peut-être, les hommes m'intéressaient.

Je me souviens du jour où je fixais Quat' et où, d'un coup, alors qu'il riait (je me souviendrai toujours, toujours, de ce moment précis, de son regard, de ses fossettes, de son sourire à ce moment là. Je pense même que je l'ai cristallisé dans ma tête, que je l'ai embelli, certainement) je me suis dit que, putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, ce mec.

Pas beau comme un acteur, ou un mec que, en tant que gars quelque soient tes préférences, tu peux dire objectivement qu'il est beau. Non, je me souviens que je le trouvais beau, mais dans ce beau il y avait de l'attirant.

Je lui en ai parlé à la fin de cette semaine là, et puis, après réflexion, on s'est rendu compte qu'à quelques mois près, finalement, on avait pensé la même chose. Qu'il s'était posé des questions, qu'il avait préféré les enterrer avant d'avoir les réponses. Après une semaine un peu angoissante où il a joué les archéologues dans ses sentiments, on s'est mis ensemble.

Mai.

On a cassé en octobre. J'ai cassé.

Après trois semaines où ça a été un peu dur pour lui, on s'est rerapprochés. En tant qu'amis. Que meilleurs amis.

Pour moi, c'était facile : je l'avais quitté pour beaucoup parce que c'est déjà comme ça que je le considérais plus que comme un amoureux, à ce moment là. On a toujours eu une relation amoureux-meilleurs amis quand on sortait ensemble. C'est dangereux, parce que ça fait deux routes, et on peut ne pas prendre la même. C'est ce qui s'est passé.

Je me suis demandé si notre amitié allait survivre à notre rupture, mais je ne pouvais pas faire semblant, et son amitié était pour moi plus importante que son amour. Est-ce que c'était égoïste ?

Au final, on est toujours meilleurs potes et pourtant on aurait pu se perdre de vue, plein de fois. Enfin non, même si je ne l'avais pas rappelé de temps en temps, il m'aurait harcelé pour qu'on se voit. On tient tous les deux énormément à l'autre. On se complète, c'est... de la meilleure amitié pur jus, d'appellation contrôlée, de première qualité, 100% assurée. Je ne pourrais pas ''casser'' avec lui, je ne pourrais pas ne plus le voir.

_Je ne veux plus te voir, Heero._

On a cassé en Octobre, et j'ai recommencé à prêter attention aux regards que je voyais plus fréquents de toi à moi, les mardis soirs.

.

Je n'étais plus en débutant, mais en intermédiaire, sur le papier. Comme vous m'emmeniez et me rameniez, j'étais présent à tous les cours, et il est vite apparu qu'il y avait trop d'hommes en débutant, parce que c'était pas obligé de venir en couple vu que les danseuses tournent d'un danseurs à l'autre. C'est con, hein ? Même quand Dorothy et 'Léna faisaient femmes, même quand _tu_ dansais en femme pour tenter d'équilibrer, il y avait trop d'hommes à faire danser. Ça vous faisait rire, c'était la première année que vous voyiez ça.

J'étais là, je connaissais en tant que danseur, enfin, j'avais un an derrière moi, et d'après vous je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal.

Alors j'ai été votre recours : j'ai appris à faire la danseuse.

Y'a des coups du sort, comme ça.

Dès les premiers cours de débutants, j'ai été ''danseuse''. J'ai appris la base en tant que danseuse, le contraire du danseur, bien sûr, ça serait trop facile sinon : trois et quatre à droite quand j'avais l'habitude de partir à gauche, le contraire pour cinq et six, et quand aux un-deux sur place, c'était mon pied droit que je devais soulever en premier avant mon pied gauche.

J'ai galéré. Ça me faisait rire.

Ça _te_ faisait rire : quand on répétait la base en début de cours, tu donnais l'exemple aux danseurs, et chaque groupe d'un côté ou l'autre de la salle, danseurs faisaient face aux danseuses et assimilé (moi). Du coup, quand je commençais à partir sur la gauche au lieu de la droite au milieu de mon groupe de longs cheveux où, au final, je ne faisais pas tâche avec ma natte de un mètre, tu étais le premier en face à te foutre gentiment de ma gueule.

Et puis, finalement, à force de me dire que je pouvais le faire (auto-persuasion, mon amour...) et à m'entraîner un peu dans ma chambre, les soirs du reste de la semaine, j'ai acquis la base danseuse sans plus aucun problème. Il m'a juste fallu apprendre à tourner, et ça a été plus compliqué, mais au final, maintenant, mes tours sont plus propres que ceux de bien des danseuses avec sexe correspondant.

.

Les premières semaines, Dot', toi et 'Léna, vous faisiez donc danseuses, tout comme moi et j'adorais voir la tête des mecs, au début, quand ils dansaient avec toi, vu que les ''danseuses'' tournaient toujours entre les danseurs : un mélange de répulsion pas avouée et d'amusement d'homme gêné dans sa virilité, parce que, quand même, danser avec un autre homme même si c'étaient eux qui guidaient (ou essayaient : hé ! Faut bien débuter, et débuter en rock, ça veut dire ne pas diriger correctement sa danseuse), ça faisait bizarre à la testostérone.

Bon, tu me diras que, quand ils dansaient avec moi, ça devait être la même. J'avais que dix-sept ans depuis août, à l'époque, alors ça les choquaient moins. C'était pas pareil, surtout que c'est au milieu de cette année là seulement que j'ai commencé à développer la stature adulte d'un homme... Avant, sans être un râteau filiforme sans muscle, je restais un ado encore mince.

Et le temps que je ressemble à un homme véritablement de corps, ils s'étaient habitués à moi comme danseuse.

Les premières semaines, Dot', toi et 'Léna vous faisiez danseuses comme moi, et puis des danseurs ont abandonné, certaines danseuses aussi, mais moins... Au final, il n'y avait plus besoin véritablement de fausse danseuse. Mais j'y ai pris goût, et puis c'était un savoir-faire en plus : je le suis resté. En plus de moi, il fallait quand même une des deux profs femmes pour équilibrer. Et toi et 'Léna vous intégriez dans le cercle, ce qui te permettait à toi de tester l'écoute des danseuses qui passaient entre tes bras, et à Dot' et 'Léna de critiquer le guidage ou non-guidage des hommes. Et comme on était tous les couples en cercle, la danseuse tournant d'un danseur dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre à chaque fois qu'on reprenait l'enchaînement d'entraînement, je me suis forcément mis à danser avec toi quand ça tombait comme ça.

En intermédiaire, j'étais danseur, mais je sais que, parfois, si Dot' et 'Léna blablataient, en bonnes femmes piplettes qu'elles sont toujours, tu prenais la personne la plus proche de toi pour montrer comment guider une nouvelle figure, n'importe qui du moment qu'il savait faire danseuse.

Du groupe, je suis le seul autre homme que toi qui sais faire danseuse. Au début tu évitais parce que je n'avais pas encore le niveau, et puis au bout de trois mois, même si ça devait me faire changer de base au milieu du cours et m'embrouiller dans mes pas, tu me prenais comme ''danseuse'' pour tes fameuses démonstrations et explications.

Ça pouvait paraître normal : dans la ronde de couple, j'étais toujours le danseur le plus proche de toi, et ta danseuse attitrée ('Léna, bien sûr : qui d'autre ? C'est ta femme après tout) était une piplette invétérée : toujours elle discutait avec Dot' qu'est tombée enceinte cette année là, avec Sally, avec ta mère qui suivait aussi les cours, et avec tous les autres, puisque que, quand on intégrait le groupe intermédiaire, on entrait dans la famille des danseurs-rockeurs de la MJC.

Alors, dès que la musique s'arrêtait, elle partait voir Dot' qui dansait de moins en moins avec son bidon de plus en plus gros donc qui restait avec le reste de son corps assis sur une chaise, à nous regarder.

Tu me prenais comme danseuse pour tes démonstrations, démonstrations qui duraient souvent une dizaine de minutes puisque tu détaillais, d'abord directement en dansant à vitesse normale et je devais apprendre la figure au fur et à mesure parce que tu me guidais sans que je la connaisse, et au début ça capotait souvent, puis j'ai appris à comprendre le guidage, à savoir à l'avance quand tu allais lancer un tour, et je suis sûr qu'au final, ça m'a bien fait progresser en tant que danseuse. Après tu montrais sans les pas, toujours en me guidant, et quand tu t'arrêtais pour préciser un geste, tu parlais aux autres en gardant ma main dans la tienne, ton bras dans mon dos. Puis tu remontrais comment ça tombait avec les pas, puis de nouveau en vitesse normale, puis en refaisant dans un sens différent pour que toute la ronde puisse voir.

Je suis sûr que si j'avais eu le sexe et le balcon charnel qui va normalement avec la notion de ''danseuse'', 'Léna aurait beaucoup moins pris le risque de discuter avec Dot'.

C'est con, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à me dire que je ne te trouvais plus uniquement beau et objectivement attirant. J'avais eu l'expérience Quat', puis un autre avec qui je suis resté très peu de temps et un peu trop tôt, pour moi comme pour Quat' vu qu'il pouvait potentiellement lui plaire et qu'il était pas encore remis de notre rupture. D'ailleurs, ça va peut-être te faire plaisir de le savoir, mais Quat' est avec lui maintenant. Trowa, je crois pas t'en avoir parlé.

Bref.

Réactions physiques, au début, pas flagrantes pas gênantes parce que pas visibles de l'extérieur : merci pour moi, j'ai jamais bandé quand j'étais ton danseuse, même si je l'ai parfois redouté.

Non, juste des gros coups de chauds, sueurs, moments d'absence quand je me disais que j'étais trop dans tes bras : trop bien, trop confortable, trop dominé consentant quand tu me dirigeais, trop souvent. Trop, quoi.

Je crois que t'as dû le remarquer une fois.

.

Et c'est la semaine après cette fois où je crois que tu m'as grillé que les choses ont un peu commencé à changer.

Peut-être une coïncidence, c'est ce que je me suis dit sur le coup, comme pour tous ces éléments qui, en eux-même et séparément les uns des autres m'auraient chacun fait penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Coïncidence, ces caresses invisibles dans mon dos quand j'étais ta danseur, ton danseuse...

Tout pareil : hasard, le fait que les morceaux de rock entiers que tu laissais en début de cours débutant et inter pour que chacun puisse danser avec sa chacune avant le début du vrai court, ce soit à moi que tu proposes de les danser.

Je t'avais déjà dit, une fois, que je préférais faire danseuse parce que mon niveau de danseur avec mes quinze figures à tout casser, ne me permettait pas de m'amuser, alors que me faire guider par toi, Dot' ou 'Léna, vous danseur, moi danseuse, ça me faisait apprendre des nouvelles figures en tant que danseuse, et que j'aimais savoir faire ces figures que je ne connaissais pas juste parce que vous guidiez bien... Bref, je progressais plus vite en danseuse qu'en danseur. Quand je t'avais dit ça, tu m'avais dit que c'était bien que je ne me sois pas braqué contre le fait d'être danseuse, et que mon apprentissage en tant que tel(le ?) m'aiderait forcément à m'améliorer en danseur, parce que je savais ce que la danseuse devait ressentir quand je lui guidais telle ou telle figure.

Je t'avais dit cette préférence devant témoins, et du coup ça ne paraissait bizarre à personne que tu me fasses faire danseuse de temps en temps, en début de cours.

De temps en temps.

.

Mais cette fameuse fois où j'ai senti que les choses changeaient, tu m'as invité les trois danses entières.

Bon, tu voulais peut-être juste me faire progresser.

C'est ce que je me serais dit, s'il n'y avait pas eu le reste.

Les caresses dans le dos quand on se mettait en place pour l'entraînement en débutant, quand je tombais avec toi... Alors qu'il t'aurait suffit de poser ta main dans mon dos sans l'effleurer de cette manière forcément volontaire, alors que tu aurais pu poser simplement ta main dans un mouvement net, comme le faisaient les autres hommes avec moi. Alors que, moi qui savais qu'il y avait potentiellement quelque chose à voir, je ne n'ai jamais eu l'impression que tu le faisais avec tes autres danseuses, à part 'Léna.

Oui, parce que je guettais.

Je me posais la question.

Et puis il y avait aussi les regards.

Au début, danseur ou danseuse, quand tu apprends le rock, tu es concentré donc tu ne cherches pas les yeux de ton partenaire du moment. Ensuite, tu commences à voir que, même si tu n'as aucun sentiment pour ton/ta danseur/se, c'est mieux, le rock, si tu regardes l'autre.

J'ai appris danseur, j'ai appris à regarder ma cavalière, mais quand j'ai appris danseuse, je suis repassé par la case ''vis dans son monde de concentration sans regarder l'autre, de toute façon il te regarde pas plus, il compte ses pas''. Et puis, avec les autres hommes, j'avais beau être un ado, un jeune adulte, ils évitaient le regard dans les yeux, quand même, et je le recherchais pas vraiment non plus.

Y'a qu'avec toi que je levais les yeux de... où ? Je ne sais pas vraiment où je regarde quand je danse sans regarder mon/ma partenaire. Mais ma vision périphérique m'a appris plusieurs fois que tes yeux étaient sur moi, et quand les figures le permettaient, je te rendais ton regard.

Je faisais le mien neutre.

J'avais beau avoir des coups de chaud avec toi, tu étais marié, j'avais appris entre temps que tu avais quatre enfants, les deux petites dernières étant nées l'année d'avant, même que 'Léna n'était plus là d'octobre à février parce qu'il y avait un risque qu'elle les expulse en dansant, et que pour elle, être dans la salle sans danser, c'était pas possible. Si tu t'étais intéressé à moi au moment où elle t'attendais en femme enceinte à la maison, et si vous m'emmeniez déjà à ce moment là, tout aurait été plus simple d'une certaine manière. Mais non. Ça venait un an trop tard.

.

Cette fameuse semaine, ce fameux mardi soir que je te rappelle depuis tout à l'heure, c'était deux semaines avant mon bac blanc. Ça m'a perturbé, mais pas au point de m'empêcher d'avoir des notes permettant d'espérer la mention très bien facilement (j'ai envie de dire comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, quoi, rien de nouveau, Duo va bien, Duo brille, Duo est là. Génial. Rien de plus à en dire.).

Ce mardi, c'était la deuxième semaine où on répétait pour le gala. Tout le monde n'était pas obligé de le faire, et du coup, on s'était encore retrouvé avec plus d'hommes que de femmes voulant le faire, en intermédiaire ce coup-ci. Naturellement, j'ai rétabli l'équilibre en mettant mes couilles entre parenthèses.

Parce qu'ayant un plus grand gabarit que la danseuse de base, mon danseur attitré, ça a été toi. Bien sûr.

La choré du gala ? Ça commençait par un tango.

Un tango chorégraphié, pendant lequel on se tournait autours, avant que le danseur ne guide à la danseuse une jolie figure, qu'il la fasse reposer le haut de son corps sur le sien, qu'il se baisse alors qu'elle est gaînée. J'avoue, c'est pas clair mais tu sais de quoi je parle. Après, ça partait sur un rock rapide.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avec cette figure que je ne sais pas t'expliquer avec des mots mais que je suis sûr que tu te rappelles, c'est qu'il est possible de la faire sans avoir le torse (enfin, la poitrine en temps normal) collé à celui du danseur, que seul les bras doivent vraiment être en contact pour assurer le soutien de la danseuse.

Mais avec toi, je n'avais pas le choix : tu me prenais à bras le corps et j'avais à la fois le cou sur ton épaule, et le torse contre le tien.

Au début, ça ne m'a pas choqué, puis ont révisé avec nous des gens qui ne faisaient pas le gala. De nouveau trop de danseuses, donc on tournait entre les danseurs pour ''toutes'' pouvoir danser à un moment. Et les autres hommes, eux, ne me prenaient pas comme toi quand on tournait lentement, hanche contre hanche, ni pour la figure qui pourtant passait sans problème avec eux aussi, mais sans qu'ils me tiennent presque captif comme tu le faisais. Et puis, comme on était trop de ''danseuses'', des fois, je ne dansais pas. Et tes regards n'étaient pas pour ta partenaire, mais pour moi quand tu le pouvais. Et quand tu la prenais contre toi, tu n'entourais pas sa taille avec ta main, mais avec un doigt, le reste ne la touchait que ce qui était le minimum. Idem quand tu lui faisais faire la fameuse figure. Alors que ta main enveloppait toujours ma taille, que ton torse était toujours contre le mien.

.

Questions dans ma caboche.

.

Ce mardi dont je te parle encore, on était pile le bon nombre de danseurs/danseuses, moi compris dans les danseuses. Du coup, on n'a pas tourné.

Ce tango, cette fois, je l'ai dansé pendant trois quarts d'heure avec toi, trois quarts d'heure où on le revoyait, où on le calait bien, où on le redétaillait pour ceux qui voulaient.

Trois quarts d'heure.

Trois quarts d'heure où, cette fois, en plus d'être contre ton torse et d'avoir le menton sur ton épaule, j'ai eu ma tête contre la tienne.

Trois quarts d'heure où, quand on se tournait autours, au début de la danse, nos regards, sans vraiment avoir de signification, moi parce que je n'étais sûr de rien donc je ne voulais pas que tu vois ce que je ressentais, toi parce que c'est moi qui ne voulais surtout pas interpréter, nos regards, donc, ne se lâchaient pas.

.

Pas

Une

Fois.

.

Dot' n'était pas là, cette fois-là : échographie.

'Léna dansait, et elle ne soupçonnait absolument rien (pourquoi aurait-elle dû ?), alors tu as prolongé tous les contacts de la danse bien plus que nécessaire.

Ta tête contre la mienne, ça nous était arrivé une fois avant, par erreur certainement : je ne m'étais pas retiré, est-ce que j'aurais dû ? Une erreur, c'est une erreur ; la corriger brusquement, c'est lui donner de l'importance.

Mais là, chaque fois qu'on recommençait cette figure, c'était systématique : l'arrière de ton crâne sur mes cheveux, s'appuyait contre le mien.

Plus, même : par deux fois, et là, même avec toute la mauvaise fois que j'avais réussi à mettre pour me dire que le touché de tête était une coïncidence et surtout sans signification, là c'était nos joues qui se touchaient et ça ne pouvait pas être du hasard. Tu m'avais certainement serré un peu moins, où alors tu t'étais arrangé comme tu avais pu, en tout cas le mouvement initial n'était pas de moi. Et ta joue contre la mienne, je n'ai pas pu me dire que c'était une coïncidence, c'était trop gros. Surtout deux fois de suite.

C'était doux, c'était même tendre.

C'était devant ta femme, occupée ailleurs, certes, mais quand même.

Et pourtant, tout comme tu n'as fait aucun mouvement pour t'écarter, je n'ai pas coupé le contact entre notre peau.

J'aurais dû, hein ? C'est là que tu me diras que, finalement, c'est un peu ma faute, que si je n'avais pas voulu, j'aurais pu ne pas.

Que tout en moi te disait que je voulais.

.

J'avais dix-sept ans, j'avais de sérieux problèmes de confiance en moi, même si c'était pas forcément évident à voir de l'extérieur, et je m'étais rendu compte que les mecs qui m'intéressent en général sont plus âgés que moi. Certainement parce que mes frères et sœurs sont tous bien plus âgés que moi, que j'ai évolué en partie avec eux, que je suis souvent de leurs soirées avec leurs potes. Enfin, étais, quand ils étaient encore dans les coins. Maintenant ils sont un peu partout en France.

Bref. J'ai toujours su parler avec les gens plus âgés, moins avec ceux de mon âge.

D'ailleurs on m'a souvent demandé comment se passaient mes partiels quand j'étais encore en première, et toujours ceux qui me posaient la question étaient étonnés d'apprendre que j'étais au lycée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu moi-même, mais apparemment je fais plus vieux que ce que je suis.

J'avais donc dix-sept ans, un problème de confiance affective, et un mec (bien) plus âgé qui me plaisait physiquement (comment dire autre chose ? Je te connaissais à peine) avait l'air de s'intéresser à moi.

Ça doit être pour ça que le détournement de mineur est proscrit : on est encore influençable.

Ouais, je me marre en écrivant ça, enfin je me marrerais si le reste s'y prêtait, mais c'est pas le cas.

Je me marrerais parce que tu sais que je suis le premier à m'en foutre, de la barrière invisible et franchement stupide des dix-huit ans, d'après moi. Parce qu'à 18 ans et un jour, on devient plus responsable et plus maître de soi, peut-être ?

Bref. Tout ça pour te dire que, encore maintenant à vingt ans passés, j'aurais succombé. Si on était dans une situation semblable où rien n'est sûr mais tout porte à croire. Ce qui n'est plus le cas.

.

Où rien n'est sûr, mais où tout porte à croire.

Cette sensation amère de ne pas savoir vraiment, en sortant du cours, parce que, quand on finissait de danser, tu redevenais le Heero de 'Léna, de ta femme, de vos quatre enfants.

Vous m'avez déposé après cette soirée, comme toujours, tu ne m'as rien dit, et d'ailleurs tu ne pouvais pas, _elle_ était là, et en plus elle meublait la conversation comme le meilleur des déménageurs un appartement vide.

Alors j'ai passé la semaine de ''et si ?'', de ''qu'est-ce que je ferais ?''

Ce sentiment de courage en me disant que, non, je pouvais pas faire ça, tu avais des gosses, une femme qui t'aimait, et qu'est-ce que ça se voit quand vous dansez ensemble. Et toi aussi, tu l'aimes, hein ? C'est bien parce que tu savais très bien que ça me révolterait que tu m'as déjà proposé de divorcer d'elle, deux ou trois fois. Tu savais que je ne voulais pas une relation, on en avait parlé.

A la suite de ce mardi, la semaine est passée trop vite et trop lentement. Si je croyais encore aux coïncidences le mercredi, en parler avec Quat', dire à voix haute tout ce qui m'avait marqué, l'entendre me répondre que, j'avais beau ne pas être sûr, on sent ce genre de choses, tout ça m'a fait y croire.

Et même si je me demandais encore comment je réagirais, et je transformais déjà le conditionnel en futur, donc même si je me demandais comment j'allais réagir vis-à-vis de ta famille, espérant encore plus ou moins m'être trompé pour ne pas devoir te résister afin de ne pas risquer de briser votre couple, je me suis rendu compte que j'espérais en fait _vraiment_ que j'avais bien senti les choses.

Que je n'avais pas inventé tout ça.

J'ai commencé à me faire des films, Quat' me demandait des comptes-rendus tous les mardis soirs, et ça agrémentait.

.

Mais moi j'étais de plus en plus frustré.

Parce que la semaine suivante, il y a eu les caresses dans le dos, certes inutiles en elles-mêmes, mais qui ne voulaient pas vraiment dire grand chose, au final.

Et puis les semaines suivantes, plus rien. J'essayais d'interpréter des signes, mais au bout d'un mois, même avec la plus mauvaise fois du monde, je pouvais plus dire que je ressentais quelque chose de ''plus'' entre nous, plus que la relation de prof de danse à élève.

Il n'y avait plus ces regards, enfin si mais pas exactement les mêmes...

Et, plusieurs fois, je n'ai pas pu danser le tango, notre tango avec toi.

.

Au bout d'un mois.

Parce que, ce mardi là, un mois après, il y avait ce que vous appeliez ''pratique dansante''. C'était juste avant les vacances, vous mettiez de la musique, on dansait avec qui on voulait, avec vous si on voulait, il y avait du miam, sucré, salé, sympa, quoi.

Tu faisais danser celles qui voulaient. Celles qui ne faisaient pas le gala, à un moment, puisque nous autres étions avec Dot' et 'Léna à côté pour en parler justement, du gala. Bien sûr, à ce moment là, c'était du rock qui tournait, et tu dansais avec des filles, et moi qui me demandais encore s'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, tout ce que je voulais c'est que ta femme et votre amie commune nous lâchent pour que j'aille voir, danser avec toi, tester.

Finalement, cette parenthèse gala m'aura fait perdre cette possibilité, puisque vous avez passé de la musique de danse de salon pendant une demie-heure après et que je ne la dansais pas, et en plus j'y ai appris que je ne danserais pas le tango avec toi au gala.

.

J'ai redansé une danse avec toi, cette soirée là. Enfin une et quart : tu arrivais de la salle où il y avait le miam, j'étais sur le côté à regarder les danseurs, et tu m'as proposé. La musique s'est finie au bout de trente secondes, alors je t'ai demandé la suivante aussi.

Sur quoi ta 'Léna est arrivée, c'était _votre_ chanson à tous les deux. La chanson sur laquelle vous dansiez toujours.

Elle m'a évincé, cette fois-là. Ça m'a fait rire, intérieurement. Ça m'a fait amer, aussi.

.

Comme je m'étais fait virer de tes bras comme un mal-propre, tu es quand même venu me refaire danser, juste après.

Après la chanson de ta femme, c'était ''la mienne'', et ça l'est resté : Suzette de Dany Brillant. Ça m'a fait rire aussi. Une chanson cucul d'amour pour ta femme, une chanson plus sex pour moi, qui parle peut-être d'amour, mais beaucoup plus d'attirance physique, de l'effet que quelqu'un peu faire à quelqu'un d'autre, juste physiquement. Attraction.

Une musique de merde, parce que je suis pas un grand adepte du Danny Brillant, oh que non, mais avec une certaine signification, quand on veut bien interpréter les signes.

Rapide, la musique. J'avais eu le malheur de te dire plus tôt que j'arrivais pas bien à tourner, conséquence : tu m'as fait tourner, tourner, tourner. Deux tours d'un coup, moi débutant[e], parfois trois.

Des fois je me cassais à moitié la gueule, et ça te faisais rire quand tu me rattrapais, chacal, mais moi aussi je riais.

.

Et puis il y a eu le Cha-cha. Avec 'Léna.

Qu'est-ce que vous dansez bien... Et quand vous dansez tous les deux, c'est encore plus beau. Complicité, regards... Vous vous êtes pas lâchés du regard, alors que, d'habitude, quand tu danses avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est vers moi que tu lances tes regards perdus.

Intensité. Le romantisme, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. On en a déjà parlé, tu sais ce que je pense de l'amour... Et les phrases du style ''plus rien n'existait à part eux'', ça m'a toujours fait rire.

Mais pas ce soir là.

Pas ce soir là, parce que je l'avais devant mes yeux, je le vivais. Plus exactement, je vous voyais le vivre.

C'était impressionnant, vraiment... J'aurais jamais cru ça, mais quand vous dansez, tu as beau être celui qui guide, les regards dominants viennent clairement d'elle. Les tiens sont... Tendres, pas soumis, mais pas loin. On sent qu'elle a une ascendance énorme sur toi. Quand tu es sans elle, tu respires la confiance en toi, tu brilles par toi-même. Quand tu danses avec elle, tu as toute ta confiance en elle, et tu la fais briller. Et si toi aussi tu brilles, c'est à travers elle. Tu la rends sublime, quand tu danses avec elle, alors qu'elle est commune sinon.

Tu devrais vous voir danser par mes yeux, c'est magique. Si tu rajoutes mes pensées derrière, ça devient triste.

.

J'ai souri en vous regardant, ce soir là. J'ai compris à ce moment-là que, même si j'avais la possibilité ce qui semblait ne pas être le cas, je ne me mettrais pas entre toi et elle.

Ha ha.

.

Le gala, on l'a aussi répété pendant ces vacances qui suivaient. Vacances de février. Les mardis soirs, de vingt à vingt-deux heures.

C'est con, mais quand je suis rentré chez moi, après la pratique dansante, j'ai eu envie de pleurer.

Oui, j'ai mal à l'égo, mais je mets cartes sur table, que tu vois tout, tout ce que j'ai vécu, moi, dans cette histoire.

J'ai eu envie de pleurer, parce que je me rendais compte que j'avais complètement interprété. Tu n'avais dansé ni plus ni moins avec moi qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce soir là, rien dans ton attitude ne faisait penser quoi que ce soit, à part qu'il n'y avait rien d'ambigu entre toi et moi.

Juste rien, en fait.

J'ai eu envie de pleurer, parce que je me valorisais par rapport à cette espérance que j'avais de plaire à quelqu'un qui me plaisait (encore une fois, tout ça sur le plan physique), et parce que j'en avais bien besoin à ce moment-là. Divers problèmes amicaux, je t'en ai parlé plus tard.

Et puis parce que, si je continuais quand même malgré tout à penser que tu avais bien eu tous ces gestes envers moi, ça voulait dire que tu avais changé d'avis. Et que tu faisais comme si de rien n'était.

Et l'une comme l'autre de ces possibilités m'insupportait.

.

D'un autre côté, ça réglait les choses.

Je n'avais plus à y réfléchir. Plus à me demander comment réagir si... Quoi faire dans le cas où...

.

Le premier mardi de vacances, quand je suis monté dans votre voiture, ton odeur m'a assailli comme toujours quand on danse, comme toujours quand tu passes à côté de moi, comme les autres fois où je monte dans votre voiture. Sauf qu'il y a aussi celle, moins forte mais présente quand même, de 'Léna, dans votre voiture.

Je préfère ton odeur quand tu danses avec moi, après les premières heures. C'est une eau de toilette, parce que des fois, au lycée, une effluve, la même, me faisait relever la tête brusquement, sans que je sache jamais d'où elle venait, et heureusement car je me demande si je n'aurais pas été attiré aussi par celui qui portait le même parfum. Juste parce qu'il avait ton odeur, la même que toi.

Enfin non, ce n'est pas la même, justement, parce qu'il y a ton odeur naturelle, mêlée, et une pointe de sueur qui l'épice, quand on danse ensemble. J'aime ton odeur. Je suis un drogué des odeurs.

On devrait pouvoir mettre en flacon les odeurs naturelles de certaines personnes.

Surtout quand on ne peut avoir que ça de ces personnes.

.

Je suis entré dans ta voiture, donc, et pour la première fois depuis un mois, je ne me disais plus qu'aujourd'hui, je verrais peut-être enfin s'il y avait quelque chose ou pas.

Je savais, qu'il n'y avait rien, rien de plus qu'un prof qui fait danseur et sait faire danseuse, et son élève qui fait danseuse et sait faire danseur.

On a mis en place les chorés qu'on avait apprises. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé, pas de regard, rien, parce que je ne cherchais pas à interpréter, et que je ne te regardais plus autant qu'avant, juste quand nécessaire, juste quand c'était logique qu'on se regarde dans les yeux.

Pas moyen de savoir s'il y avait d'autres moments où tu me regardais en douce.

Je ne me posais plus la question.

Vous m'avez déposé chez moi, après.

.

Le mardi suivant, je vous attendais à mon arrêt de bus habituel.

Je me disais que c'était bien pratique, cet arrangement de trajet, parce que mes parents étaient chez mon frère, là-haut sur sa montagne. J'étais tout seul chez moi, et j'aimais bien cette petite liberté, mais ça m'aurait fait chier qu'elle m'empêche d'aller à la danse.

Quand la voiture est arrivée, comme d'hab', j'ai tendu la main vers la portière arrière, puis j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait personne à côté du conducteur.

Alors j'ai ouvert la porte avant et je suis monté, et je me suis rendu compte que la situation que j'espérais secrètement qu'elle se réalise pendant un mois me faisait peur aujourd'hui.

Parce que j'y avais pensé que des fois il n'y avait que toi et l'une des deux femmes, soit la tienne quand Dot' venait directement du travail, soit votre amie quand l'un d'entre vous devait garder vos gosses un mardi soir.

Et je m'étais déjà dit que, pourquoi un de ces jours tu ne serais pas tout seul, dans la voiture, si les deux conditions étaient réunies ?

.

Tu m'as confirmé que c'était le cas quand, après une trentaine de secondes de silence, je t'ai demandé si elles n'étaient pas là.

''Tu vois bien'', tu m'as dit. ''Réléna est restée à la maison, ses parents pouvaient pas garder les gosses. Dot' fait son échographie du sixième mois.''

.

Long voyage, parce que mon trop-conscient espérait toujours qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Cette séance-là non plus, il ne s'est rien passé de notable. Pendant la séance à proprement parler, du moins.

Les gens s'en allaient. Etaient tous partis, et moi j'enlevais mes chaussures de rock.

''Tu veux pas ta danse habituelle ?''

Oui, parce que je te demandais toujours si tu voulais pas me faire danser sur la dernière musique, à la fin des cours. Surtout à la fin de ces derniers cours.

Et t'avais forcément remarqué qu'à chaque fois, après avoir attendu quelques secondes de voir si quelqu'un d'autre te demandait avant moi, je profitais du fait que, cette année, personne n'était trop motivé. Pas autant que moi.

.

''Tu veux pas ta danse habituelle ?''

J'ai remis mes chaussures, tu as mis la musique.

Suzette.

J'ai ri, tu m'as demandé pourquoi.

''Pour rien.''

.

Tu as fait le fourbe, comme tu l'avais déjà fait une ou deux fois : tu te mettais au milieu de la danse en position telle qu'on échangeait les rôles. Je mettais toujours deux-trois mesures à me rendre comte que je devais passer en base danseur, et te guider.

Je te l'ai dit, en rigolant, que tu étais fourbe.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que tu t'es approprié mes lèvres.

.

Tu te souviens pas de ça, hein ?

C'est normal. J'ai cru tellement de fois pendant cette danse que tu allais le faire, m'embrasser, que j'imagine à chaque fois que c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé.

Mais non, en vrai, tu as juste ri aussi, quand je t'ai dit ça, et on a continué à danser comme ça jusqu'à ce que je te dise que j'en avais marre de guider, que j'aimais pas trop.

Tu as repris les commandes, la musique s'est terminée, puis tu as débranché le poste, à la fin de la danse, on a pris nos affaires et on est reparti.

.

Le silence dans la voiture était beaucoup plus détendu qu'à l'allée. J'avais ma preuve que, malgré le nombre de fois où tu aurais pu en profiter pendant la danse pour m'approcher, tu ne l'avais pas fait, donc tu n'étais pas intéressé.

C'est quand tu t'es arrêté au bord de la route à deux-trois rue de chez moi, comme d'habitude, que je me suis rendu compte à quel point je me trompais.

J'attrapais la bretelle de mon sac, la poignée de la porte, et quand je me suis tourné vers toi pour te saluer, mon sourire d'au revoir s'est fait happé par tes lèvres, et mon champ de vision était bleu, bleu comme tes yeux.

Tes mains n'étaient plus sur le volant, parce que quand j'ai répondu à ton baiser, elles se sont posées une sur mon épaule, l'autre sur ma cuisse.

.

Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû y répondre, à ton baiser.

Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû répondre à tes caresses.

.

Oui, mais même si mes lèvres ont bougé avant que mon cerveau ne le leur dise, je l'aurais fait après réflexion.

Et tes caresses, ça faisait plusieurs semaines que, même si elles se limitaient à la discrétion du dos et de la danse, je ne pouvais pas y répondre.

Alors mes mains aussi sont entrées dans la partie avant que je ne leur en donne l'ordre.

De toute façon, je sais que je me serais laissé aller. Je le sais.

.

La semaine précédente, je vous avais prévenu que je venais bien ce mardi, en précisant que j'étais seul chez moi, mes parents étant partis en vacances.

C'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

On est allé chez moi, ce premier mardi où tu m'as embrassé.

Tu avais tout prévu.

_Tu_ avais tout prévu : _tu_ as toujours pris les initiatives, _tu_ as toujours pris les devants, fait comme tu en avais envie, et moi je suivais, je suivais parce que j'en avais envie aussi et je me disais que ce n'était pas ma responsabilité, que c'était toi qui m'entraînais, que jamais je n'ai pris une décision d'avancer moi-même dans notre... relation alors que toi, tu faisais évoluer les choses.

Je suis lâche. Je suis opportuniste.

J'avais dix-sept ans, merde, et à dix-sept ans on te rentre assez dans le crâne que coucher avec un mec de deux fois ton âge c'est pas bien, c'est pas moral, c'est malsain pour que tu ne prennes pas l'initiative de le faire.

Alors je te laissais prendre le risque, je te laissais faire ce que tu voulais, parce qu'on voulait la même chose mais que moi je n'arrivais pas à en prendre la responsabilité.

Tu as pris beaucoup de risques, tout au long de notre relation, et t'en prends toujours autant voire plus, même si tu es plus stratégique, maintenant.

Déjà, ce premier mardi, tu as dû dire à Réléna que tu nous avais lâchés plus tard parce que pas vu l'heure passer.

Et puis tu as pris le risque du détournement de mineur. Enfin, le risque... Qui le savait, à part Quat' pour qui je devenais le feuilleton hebdomadaire, toi, et moi ?

Tu savais que mes parents ne connaissaient rien de mon homosexualité, donc que j'étais toujours dans la retenue quand je parlais avec eux de mes ''copines''. Donc que je ne laisserais pas échapper le fait que ma relation actuelle n'avait rien d'amoureux mais que du physique (mes parents qui me croyaient pur et innocent, les pauvres), avec un homme, marié, parent, et deux fois plus âgé que moi qui plus est.

Non, tu savais que je voulais les préserver de la crise cardiaque.

S'ils l'avaient découvert, je ne suis même pas sûrs qu'ils auraient fait quoi que ce soit, après s'être assurés que j'étais bien consentant, pas influencé, que je le voulais autant voire plus que toi.

Parce qu'ils ont beau être naïfs, ils sont aussi respectueux de ce que je choisis. De ce que je ne considère pas trop mauvais pour moi.

.

Mais ils n'ont jamais su.

Après, le risque le plus grand, tu le prenais avec ta femme. Tu le prends toujours avec ta femme.

Je devais ne pas te regarder dans les yeux quand on dansait ensemble, aux cours. Je me sentais vraiment calant, je sentais le désir qu'on pouvait voir dans mes regards quand ils se posaient sur toi.

Il ne fallait pas que 'Léna ni Dot' les voient, ces regards.

J'ai moins dansé avec toi, à partir de ce moment-là, parce que c'était trop chaud pour moi. Toi, tu contrôlais sans problème, comme toujours, comme si tu dansais avec n'importe qui.

Et tu gérais, jamais 'Léna n'a eu le moindre soupçon, jamais je n'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me regardait comme si elle se doutait.

.

Ça, c'était tes risques.

Les miens, j'y avais réfléchi plusieurs fois _avant_ qu'on se voit régulièrement en dehors des mardis, _avant_ que tu m'embrasses au moment où je m'y attendais le moins comme le fourbe que tu as été toute cette fameuse soirée.

Mes risques, c'était que 'Léna découvre, et elle est pas commode, 'Léna. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me ferait si elle savait. Je suis sûr qu'elle me frapperait, et je pourrais la maîtriser sans problème aujourd'hui, mais il y a trois ans, c'était pas le cas.

Elle m'aurait laminé.

Et puis, si 'Léna découvrait, je perdais l'amitié de Dot', et même si on n'est pas ultra proches, je l'aime bien, moi, Dot', et son bout-d'chou de deux ans et demi.

Et puis je n'aurais plus pu retourner à la danse les mardis, et ça, ça m'aurait vraiment manqué.

.

Et puis je n'aurais plus pu te voir.

.

Le pire du pire, ce qui pouvait arriver de plus mauvais, c'est que vous divorciez.

C'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur, _avant_.

Être à l'origine d'un divorce, de la séparation de parents de quatre enfants. Je me le serais jamais pardonné.

Je ne me le pardonnerais encore pas.

Peut-être que je passerais pour la passade (de trois ans...), l'exotisme du petit jeune, que votre couple y survivrait...

Peut-être pas.

Connaissant le caractère de 'Léna, surement pas.

Je suis sûr que plus elle aime, plus elle est capable de haïr.

Et elle t'aime.

.

Depuis trois ans, on se voit en dehors des mardis soirs.

Je ne sais pas comment t'as fait, tu as réussi à m'emmener et me ramener encore plusieurs fois seul, alors qu'en deux ans je ne t'avais jamais vu sans une des femmes dans la voiture.

Ces fois-là, on profitait, bien sûr. Soit ta femme n'était pas chez vous, et je découvrais votre maison, et je me haïssais de faire ça chez vous mais j'avais plus envie encore de toi que je ne culpabilisais.

Sinon, mes parents étant toujours chez moi, on restait dans la voiture.

.

Y'avait du risque, donc du piment, et c'était encore meilleur. Pour encore relever le tout, tu te garais dans des endroits déserts mais où des gens pouvaient passer de temps en temps.

Je n'aimais pas forcément, mais j'oubliais vite, quand tu avais décidé de profiter de nos moments volés.

.

Puis à un moment, tu t'es rendu compte que même en arrêtant les cours un peu plus tôt les rares fois où on rentrait que tous les deux, tu arrivais en retard chez toi et 'Léna finirait par s'en rendre compte.

Alors tu t'es arrangé pour qu'on se voit en journée.

Pour qu'il n'y ait plus de risque avec 'Léna.

.

'Léna.

Qu'est-ce que c'était dur pour moi de la revoir à chaque fois, tous les mardis soirs.

La faire danser, vous voir danser, et repenser aux minutes volées que je passais avec toi, à ce qu'on faisait de ces moments.

Son sourire quand je la regardais un peu trop longtemps, sourire qu'elle m'adressait.

Sa voix confiante quand elle me parlait un peu.

Tout ça qui me faisait encore plus me sentir mal que si elle ne m'aimait pas.

Mais je te l'ai déjà dit : je voulais et je vivais ces instants volés avec toi bien plus fort que ce que je culpabilisais.

.

On a commencé à se voir en journée, du coup : vos cours de danse, vous ne les donniez que le mardi soir, vous aviez un travail à côté. Vous ne travailliez ensemble que les mardis soirs.

Alors tu passais me chercher au lycée, entre Février où on a commencé à se voir et la fin de l'année, puisque je partais l'année d'après. Quand j'avais une heure de libre, ou certains midis, et comme je n'aimais pas manger avec toi en ''tête à tête'', on prenait à emporter dans un restau, fast-food ou n'importe quoi, on mangeait dans la voiture, en tout cas _je_ mangeais dans la voiture, et on couchait ensemble ensuite. Chez toi, dans un hôtel quand on n'avait qu'une heure, ou chez un pote à toi qu'avait un appart' pas trop loin de mon lycée et qui t'avait passé les clés.

Je ne t'ai jamais demandé s'il savait ce qu'on faisait dans son appart', s'il savait que tu y trompais ta femme.

Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne veux pas savoir.

.

Je me souviens qu'à un moment, quand même, la culpabilité était plus forte, chez moi.

J'ai essayé de te dire stop, plusieurs fois.

La première fois, c'était en Mai, j'étais encore en terminale.

Tu m'as demandé si j'avais une heure de libre dans la journée, et moi qui séchais parfois pour te voir, je t'ai répondu que non, et que je ne voulais pas que tu me recontactes, que tu avais ta femme, tes gosses, que je ne voulais pas envoyer tout ça en l'air.

Que tu aurais dû penser la même chose, que tu devais arrêter de tromper les gens qui t'aiment.

J'espérais que te faire culpabiliser te déciderait à ne pas me recontacter, à ne plus qu'on se voit en dehors de vos cours, les mardis soirs.

.

Quelle naïveté.

J'avais déjà peu de volonté, je n'avais en vérité aucune envie de ne pas te voir malgré la culpabilité, et j'avais besoin que ce soit toi qui prennes la décision qu'on arrête.

.

Tu connaissais mes horaires, tu savais quand je descendais fumer une clope, devant le lycée.

Cette fois-là, quand je suis sorti fumer, j'ai vu ta voiture garée juste devant, en contre-bas, à une vingtaine de mètres de la grille d'entrée. Je t'ai vu adossé à la portière, me regarder. Je t'ai vu esquisser le mouvement de te redresser et de venir vers moi, alors j'ai été plus rapide, j'ai planté mes potes parce que je ne voulais pas que tu m'affiches, et je suis allé de moi-même jusqu'à toi. Au moins, Quat' et les autres entendraient pas ce que j'avais à te dire.

Tu m'as demandé si je montais en ouvrant la portière avant droite. J'ai dit non en essayant de croire que je n'en avais vraiment pas envie, je t'ai redit ce que je t'avais écrit juste avant, que j'étais désolé que tu sois venu alors que je t'avais envoyé ça ce qui signifiait sûrement que tu n'avais pas reçu le SMS. Tu m'as coupé en me disant que si, tu l'avais lu. Rien d'autre.

Tu m'as regardé, moi j'ai bêtement pensé que j'étais en train de perdre du temps sur mon clopage, que j'allais devoir retourner en cours.

Je me disais aussi qu'ils avaient beau ne pas entendre, j'étais sûr que tous les regards de mes potes convergeaient vers nous.

J'étais sûr que Quat' avait déjà compris qui tu étais, et que les autres se doutaient de ce que tu pouvais représenter pour moi parce que, sans s'afficher, Quat' et moi ne cachions pas notre relation l'année d'avant.

J'ai dû penser tout ça avec mes yeux, parce que tu m'as dit que je devrais monter dans ta voiture, que tout le monde nous regardait.

Et je savais qu'avec mon peu de volonté, monter était accepter de ne pas soutenir ce que je pensais sur notre relation.

Alors j'ai refusé. Tu as souri, chacal, et t'as encore attendu.

Et moi je pouvais pas repartir, ni avec toi dans la voiture, ni remonter voir mes potes, parce que rien n'était dit et pourtant tout était dit.

''Léna...'' j'ai commencé.

''On s'en fout de 'Léna. Ne parle pas d'elle. Ne me parle pas de mes gosses, de ma vie, quand je suis avec toi je veux pas penser à ça.''

J'aurais dû te dire que, moi, jusqu'à un certain moment de nos étreintes qui me faisait oublier tout le reste, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

Qu'en cours, je pensais à toi, à ton corps, puis à tes gamins qui attendaient de voir leur père toute la journée, à ta femme que tu allais embrasser en rentrant le soir, avec les mêmes lèvres que celles qui m'avaient exploré quelques heures auparavant...

.

Jamais je me suis dit que je t'aimais. A aucun moment.

Je pensais à ton corps, à ta peau, à ce que tu me faisais, au plaisir, à l'effet physique que tu provoquais sur moi...

Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi en sentiments, juste en sensations.

Je crois.

.

Et cette fois-là, où nous étions l'un en face de l'autre sans parler, toi souriant, moi gêné et ne sachant pas quoi faire ni dire, j'ai perdu.

C'était la première fois que j'essayais de te repousser, et tu étais suffisamment sûr de toi pour savoir que je ne te résisterais pas.

Au bout de deux minutes de silence, et c'est long, deux minutes à se regarder sans rien dire, j'ai commencé à remonter la petite pente qui me menait aux grilles du lycée sans rien ajouter, pour pouvoir quand même m'en griller une avant de reprendre les cours.

Sauf que j'ai pas pu faire trois pas, tu avais attrapé mon poignet, m'avais retourné et m'aspirais déjà le cerveau par la bouche. Moche image, hein ? Mais c'était à peu près ce que je ressentais :

Mes scrupules, mon peu de volonté, mes pensées envers 'Léna que je voyais le lendemain en cours, tout ça, ça a disparu avec tes lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais juste une putain d'envie de coucher avec toi.

J'ai perdu.

.

Mes potes ont pu me voir monter dans ta voiture sans que tu ne me forces ni rien, ils ne pouvaient pas s'inquiéter, et j'ai SMSsé Quat' dans la voiture que tu as garée dans une rue déserte parce que ni toi ni moi ne pouvions aller plus loin, tu nous avais tous les deux excité comme ça doit pas être légal. J'ai SMSsé Quat' en lui disant que je reviendrais en maths, et mon portable venait tout juste d'envoyer le message quand tu me l'as pris des mains et balancé à l'arrière.

Je suis pas revenu en maths, ce jour-là, et tu avais déjà posé ton après-midi en congé, comme un rat, parce que tu savais très bien ce qui allait se passer.

On avait fini après une première fois par aller à l'appart' de ton pote, et on y avait passé l'après-midi et même la soirée, tu avais prétexté je sais plus quoi à 'Léna, et c'était passé comme une lettre à la poste.

.

A partir de ce jour-là, je me suis demandé si c'était pas un peu malsain, comme relation.

Mais j'étais reparti dans tes bras.

.

Mes potes m'ont pas demandé qui t'étais, je suis pas sûr qu'ils aient pu deviner ton âge, de loin, mais ils avaient forcément vu que tu avais au moins vingt-cinq ans. Au moins.

Ça jasait certainement, mais j'ai jamais eu de retour, je crois que Quat' filtrait les infos. Il savait que je culpabilisais de ma relation avec toi, et il voulait pas en plus me faire prendre conscience que les rumeurs tournaient à tout va sur moi.

Gentil Quat'.

.

La deuxième fois que j'ai essayé de me débarrasser de toi, c'était l'année d'après, vers Novembre. J'étais à la fac, j'avais plus de temps dit libre, temps où j'aurais dû travailler, mais que tu remplissais pour beaucoup.

J'ai jamais su ce que tu faisais comme boulot, et honnêtement, je m'en bats le steak. Mais la seule chose qui me fait toujours m'interroger, c'est comment tu pouvais et peux encore passer autant de temps avec moi alors que tu es censé avoir un job.

Je dis pas que t'es toujours avec moi, hein, mais tu prends souvent une après-midi par semaine à dépenser ensemble, en plus de nos heures volées.

A dépenser avec moi... Mmh... A nous dépenser, à nous consumer, à ne presque pas parler, pas le temps, pas forcément l'envie... Sauf quand j'avais des baisses de moral.

Ça arrivait, de temps en temps, et la première fois que je t'ai parlé d'un problème, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on se voyait... Une basse histoire de jalousie envers moi d'un mec que je considérais comme un bon pote, un truc qui ressemble à une histoire de gonzesses, vu qu'il voulait briser mon amitié avec Quat'. Une connerie qui était tombée pile la semaine où j'avais cru qu'il n'y aurait définitivement rien entre nous, Février de ma terminale, et où j'avais déjà le moral à plat.

Histoire à la con qui s'est soldée positivement : j'ai ouvert les yeux sur la connerie humaine, et plus spécialement sur celle que l'échantillon que mon groupe d'ex-potes-moutons représentait, et ce mec particulièrement de qui j'étais le seul à ne pas accepter l'autorité naturelle à la base, donc qui n'a pas apprécié.

Bref. Ça t'a fait rire, je l'ai mal pris, mais tu m'as dit que c'est ce qui forge le caractère, moi qui n'en ai pas assez, et que c'est triste mais c'est la vie, des cons y'en a partout, je devrais m'y faire.

Discours de vieux, mais tu l'as ponctué par un ''de toute façon, la personne la plus importante pour toi c'est Quat', et lui il ne s'est pas laissé monter la tête. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ? T'as plus que 4 mois à tenir avec l'autre con et son groupe de moutons, tu peux te faire des potes ailleurs, l'an prochain tu les vois plus... Passe à autre chose. Tu vaux mieux que ça.''

_Tu vaux mieux que ça_. Je crois que c'est ça qui a gagné : je déteste parler en terme de ''valeur'' des autres, je ne classe pas, je ressens. Mais, dans ta bouche, ''tu vaux mieux que ça'', ça prenait un air différent. Tu me connaissais peu, voire pas du tout, et pourtant tu me connaissais assez pour me dire ça.

Tu aurais pu ne rien dire, où au moins ne pas dire _cette_ phrase en particulier, mais elle avait semblé spontanée dans ta bouche.

Après ça, tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as fait oublier tout le reste, comme toujours.

.

La deuxième fois où j'ai essayé de te repousser, donc, j'étais à la fac depuis un peu plus de deux mois.

Pendant l'été, on n'avait pas trop pu se voir à cause de nos vacances respectives. Le mois précédant les congés d'été, je révisais pour le Bac, et tu as dû faire le forcing pour qu'on se voit, parce que je n'avais pas de temps à te consacrer.

Et même si je bossais mieux après ton passage que quand ça faisait cinq heures que je planchais, ben il fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses en période d'examens.

En plus, juste avant la semaine de bac, il y a eu une semaine pendant laquelle je n'étais pas obligé d'aller en cours et où tu m'as convaincu qu'on pouvait très bien se voir chez moi.

Enfin, ''convaincu'', c'est un bien grand mot : t'as pas eu besoin d'argumenter des masses, tu prêchais un déjà convaincu, justement.

Tu as laissé ton odeur dans ma chambre, cette semaine où tu es venu une heure tous les jours, et où il fallait que je te mette dehors après en résistant à tes baisers qui en voulaient encore.

Bref. Retour de vacances d'été, ça a été notre fête : ton corps m'avait affreusement manqué, même si j'avais profité des vacances pour aller voir ailleurs si t'y étais (on ne s'était rien promis, et quand bien même, j'aurais eu du mal à te faire confiance. Pas comme si tu avais 'Léna dans ton lit tous les soirs) et ton corps à toi a bien su me faire comprendre que le mien lui avait manqué aussi.

C'était phénoménal. Apocalyptique.

J'ai eu droit à ma petite mort plusieurs fois la même journée, plus de fois que ce qu'on avait jamais fait, une vraie hécatombe.

Ouais, mais à la rentrée, j'ai fait des rencontres. Comme tu me l'avais prédit, j'ai gardé des contacts qu'avec Quat', j'ai oublié les autres même s'ils me manquaient encore parfois... Mais ils m'avaient fait trop mal, je suis sensible, même si ma plus longue relation avec un gars n'est que sexuelle. Ça ne va pas ensemble. Sensibilité et croyance en l'amour...

J'ai fait des nouvelles rencontres, et, comme tu le sais, j'ai commencé à sortir avec un gars que j'appréciais beaucoup.

Je ne t'ai pas fait le coup du SMS, cette fois-ci. J'étais vacciné.

Je me suis rendu à un de nos rendez-vous, à toi et moi. J'avais eu le permis entre temps, c'était plus pratique.

Je t'ai empêché de me déshabiller comme tu le fais d'habitude dès que je rentre dans la pièce où on a décidé qu'on baiserait, je t'ai dit que j'avais un copain, que je voulais arrêter avec toi.

Tes yeux se sont assombris. Tu a eu l'air jaloux, tu m'as dit que tu t'en foutais, que je t'avais déjà toi, qu'est-ce que j'allais chercher ailleurs.

''C'est toi, le « ailleurs » maintenant, Heero. On s'est rien promis, je te dois rien.''

En disant ça, j'essayais de pas trop penser aux chambres que t'avais payées les fois où on s'était vu dans un hôtel. Après tout, c'est toujours toi qui choisis où on va, alors tu assumes quand ça raque.

Et puis comme t'as rien dit sur le coup, j'ai juste eu le malheur de rajouter :

''En plus, tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait abstinence cet été ? Tu crois que j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre ? Quat' a été mon copain, y'a deux ans, tu voudrais que je le vois plus peut-être ? On se voit pour baiser, Heero, moi j'ai des sentiments pour cet autre gars, tu peux pas comprendre que je veuille arrêter avec toi ?''

''Tu m'as dit que tu voulais pas avoir de relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un. Tu m'as dit que tu croyais pas à l'amour.''

''Avoir des sentiments, c'est pas aimer, Heero. C'est trop tôt pour moi pour savoir. Non, je ne voulais pas avoir de relation, trop prise de tête, mais les choses changent, et puis ça dépend avec qui. Et quand bien même, Heero, même si j'avais voulu une relation l'an dernier, on serait sorti ensemble, toi et moi ? T'as ta femme, tes gosses, ta vie. Tu me fais croire que tu aurais tout plaqué pour moi ? Tu te permets de me faire ta crise de jalousie alors que tu as 'Léna ? Tu te prends pour qui ? T'es adulte, nan ? Tu comprends pas qu'on n'est pas compatibles, que même si on s'aimait toi et moi, on a quasi une génération de différence, qu'on n'est pas faits pour être ensemble ?''

Là encore, tes yeux sont juste devenus encore plus sombres, tu n'as rien dit. Je pense que j'avais touché un point sensible. Et là encore, alors que j'aurais pu partir en te plantant là parce que je suis sûr que tu m'aurais pas retenu, j'ai rajouté :

''Je suis pas comme toi, moi. Je peux pas voir quelqu'un que j'aime après avoir baisé avec un autre dans la journée. J'en suis pas capable, je culpabilise, les personnes que je connais comptent pour moi.''

Là, tu t'es énervé pour de vrai, tu m'as pris par le col, tu m'as embrassé.

Violemment, brusquement. Une espèce de vengeance. Aucune tendresse, pas de gentillesse, non, tu prenais parce que tu savais que je ne voulais pas te donner, parce que tu savais que j'étais encore sous ton influence, parce que tu savais que, malgré le fait que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour un autre, j'étais encore accro à ton corps.

J'ai faiblement résisté, et quand tu m'as plaqué contre la porte en continuant de m'embrasser, ta jambe entre les deux miennes, lascive, j'ai fini par y répondre, à tes baisers.

Lâchement.

Je suis faible. Avec ton corps, je suis faible.

.

C'était bon, et pourtant c'était amer, c'était à la limite du violent.

Une vengeance de ta part, tu savais que je ne me pardonnerais pas d'avoir fait ça à mon nouveau copain, et que je casserais avant même d'avoir eu le temps de tomber amoureux.

Tu me l'as dit, d'ailleurs, pendant que tu me baisais, dans tous les sens [du terme].

Tu as susurré, tu as feulé :

''Tu m'as dit que tu tombais pas amoureux. Que si ça arrivait, c'était toujours à l'expérience, à force de voir l'autre et de vouloir l'aimer... Je vais pas te laisser tomber amoureux. Je veux pas que tu tombes amoureux. Je veux pas que tu vois quelqu'un _d'autre._''

.

Mot

pour

mot.

.

Tu es un enfoiré, Yuy.

J'avais cru en le respect, en la gentillesse, en la relation relativement saine de deux mecs d'âges différents qui se voient pour coucher ensemble, en toute amitié, si tant est qu'on se connaissait assez pour se dire amis, et je me retrouvais dans une relation où t'avais clairement l'ascendant sur moi, où tu décidais de ma vie tout en continuant de vivre la tienne.

J'avais pas pu m'inscrire à la danse, cette année-là, problèmes budgétaires dans la famille, tu le sais, et d'ailleurs t'as essayé de me faire venir à l'œil.

Mais non, la charité me répugne, quand c'est envers moi, et puis je ne pouvais plus voir 'Léna sans me sentir mal.

Et tant mieux, je me disais en partant, ce jour-là : je ne voulais plus te voir.

.

Quand je suis parti, cette fois où j'étais venu pour ''rompre'' comme les plans ne devraient pas avoir à le faire et où je m'étais fait baiser en beauté, je t'en voulais à mort.

Je te haïssais, franchement, et je me haïssais encore plus de t'avoir laissé jouer avec moi.

Je savais que tu n'aurais jamais risqué de m'obliger à coucher avec toi, si tu avais senti que je me débattais, que je ne voulais vraiment pas. Même s'il n'y avait plus le problème de la barrière des dix-huit ans, que j'avais franchie quelques mois avant, tu savais que j'aurais eu le cran de porter plainte pour viol.

Mais non, j'étais consentant, et je me répugnais encore plus que tu ne me dégoûtais.

Et j'avais compris que j'allais te revoir, et que, comme toujours même si je ne me l'étais pas avoué avant, ça allait être quand tu voudrais, où tu voudrais.

.

Le lendemain, j'ai cassé avec mon nouveau copain, je n'ai pas pu lui dire pourquoi, et de toute façon, il a compris après : pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, j'ai vu ta voiture garée devant la fac' quand j'en suis sorti à midi, encore une fois pour cloper. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu attendais vu que tu savais pas mes heures de cours, mais je me suis promis d'arrêter de fumer.

Je me suis dit que ça devenait une manie pour toi de venir me cueillir au moment où je m'y attendais le moins quand tu sentais que notre relation partait en cacahuète. Qu'à chaque fois, c'était l'envie d'une cigarette qui me faisait tomber dans tes griffes.

Tu es le premier cancer que mes clopes m'ont provoqué. Celui du poumon n'est pas encore déclaré, et vu que j'ai vraiment arrêté de cloper depuis un an, il y a peu de chance que je l'ai un jour, mais toi, tu m'as repêché les deux premières fois où j'ai essayé de fuir ton influence à cause des clopes.

Tu es mon cancer.

On se croit guéri, il réapparait, fait des métastases partout, et tu peux plus t'en débarrasser, il te consomme à petit feu. Te consume, je voulais dire.

Tu me consumes, tu me consommes tellement que t'es la société de consommation de masse à toi tout seul, et tu veux pas me lâcher.

_Tu es mon cancer, Heero Yuy._

.

Quand j'ai vu ta voiture, et toi appuyé sur la portière, j'ai eu une putain d'impression de déjà-vu. Mon nouvel ex me demandait encore pourquoi, et même s'il était défait, on n'avait pas eu le loisir d'être ensemble assez longtemps pour qu'il soit vraiment triste.

_Grâce à toi._

Il a pu comprendre quand tu es venu à ma rencontre : quand je t'ai vu, j'ai accéléré vers toi pour pouvoir te parler sans qu'il t'entende.

Il n'a pu que te voir parler de loin, mon poing partir vers ton nez et atterrir dans ta main gauche, que j'aurais jamais cru que t'avais une telle force avec ton corps de danseur certes musclé, mais fallait pas abuser non plus. Et puis j'avais pris de la masse musculaire aussi, depuis l'année précédente.

A partir du moment où tu avais immobilisé mon coup, tu m'avais de nouveau repris.

Ce que mon ex n'a pas pu t'entendre dire avant que j'essaie de frapper ?

Des excuses.

Qui semblaient sincères.

Des excuses pour la veille, que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que t'avais fait, que t'étais désolé. Que j'étais le plus adulte de nous deux, malgré notre différence d'âge, que j'étais le plus réfléchi, mais que j'avais touché un point sensible, justement, en te le faisant remarqué.

Enfin non, tu n'as pas eu le temps de me dire tout ça.

Mon poing t'a coupé avant, le geste que tu as dû faire pour ne pas le prendre dans la gueule t'a empêché de finir.

Tout ça, tu me l'as dit plus tard. Quand ton poing a enveloppé ma main, que je me suis détendu alors que j'aurais jamais voulu me détendre, que j'ai baisser ma garde, que j'ai _voulu_ baisser ma garde et que j'ai très bien réussi.

Mon ex a pu me voir me faire embrasser par cet homme aux cheveux noirs, clairement plus vieux que moi. Il a pu me voir répondre à ton baiser, encore une fois, après un petit temps d'hésitation.

Il m'a vu monter dans ta voiture, le planter sans un regard, parce que je ne voulais pas le regarder, parce que j'avais honte de succomber encore une fois, de succomber à ta tendresse complètement opposée à ce que j'avais vu de toi la veille.

Je savais combien je faisais une erreur, que j'aurais dû te planter là, que peut-être tu m'aurais laissé, que mon ex m'aurait certainement aidé à te repousser s'il avait vu que je me débattais.

Encore une fois, je t'ai docilement et faiblement suivi.

.

Tu m'as emmené devant un hôtel trois étoiles.

Je t'ai dit que j'étais ni ta pute ni ta maîtresse vénale, que je rentrerais pas dans ce bâtiment, que c'était pas ça qui me ferait te pardonner.

Alors tu as décidé qu'on irait chez moi. On était en pleine journée, mes parents n'étaient pas là, et ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas apposé ton odeur à ma chambre.

Et je t'ai ouvert la porte.

Tu as été tendre, vraiment. Je dirais même amoureux si tant est que c'était possible.

Tu murmurais des excuses, et j'avais envie de te croire, j'avais envie de me dire que t'étais pas qu'un salaud qui trompait sa femme et se permettait d'être possessif avec son amant.

Tu m'as dit que tu culpabilisais pour 'Léna, pour moi, pour ce que tu m'obligeais à vivre, mes remords, mes culpabilités, mes scrupules, que tu en avais aussi mais que j'étais important pour toi.

Tu m'as dit que t'avais pas supporté que je crois que tu te foutais de 'Léna comme de moi, que tu étais paumé en ce moment, que tu avais besoin de ta femme et de moi.

J'ai détesté que tu me places à la même hauteur que 'Léna, j'ai détesté que tu nous donnes la même importance à elle et moi. Je te l'ai dit, je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas, je t'ai dit que si je t'aimais, je ne prendrais pas le risque de coucher avec toi, que je ne voulais pas t'entendre dire que tu étais perdu comme si tu hésitais entre ta femme et moi, que si tu divorçais, on ne se reverrait pas.

Je ne voulais pas être à l'origine de votre divorce.

Je ne _veux_ toujours pas être à l'origine de votre divorce.

On n'avait jamais autant parlé que cette fois-là, tout en couchant ensemble.

.

Tu as réussi à me récupérer, cette fois là. Pour la deuxième fois.

Et même si je me suis encore dit que c'était malsain, cette liaison qu'on avait, qu'on a toujours, il y avait eu une évolution. J'avais moins l'impression d'être soumis à ta volonté : j'avais beau t'être tombé dans les bras deux fois en deux jours alors que je ne voulais pas, je me sentais plus au contrôle, par rapport à avant.

Tu avais plus l'air de me proposer des choses en tenant compte de ma réponse, sur les lieux où on se voyait, sur l'heure, sur ce que je voulais. Alors qu'avant, tu savais que je me contentais de suivre, alors tu ne me précisais rien avant d'aller, avant de choisir, avant de faire.

J'avais l'impression que tu me respectais plus. Comme si tu avais dépassé les bornes, et que tu t'en rendais compte, que tu te faisais pardonner.

.

On parlait un peu plus, à chaque fois qu'on se voyait. De tout, de rien, sauf de nos vies, parce qu'on savait que ce n'était pas un sujet agréable, ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

_Nocif_.

.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens quand tu vois 'Léna, les soirs. Ce que tu te dis, quand tu l'embrasses, quand tu couches avec elle. Je crois que tu culpabilises quand même un peu, quand tu imagines le nombre de cornes que tu lui as données.

Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu vivre trois ans en menant ta petite vie de père et mari le soir et les week-end, alors que les journées en semaines, tu es à moi.

Non, j'ai pas peur de le dire, je n'ai plus peur de le dire : tu es aussi dépendant de mon corps que je l'ai été dès le début du tien.

.

La troisième fois que j'ai essayé de ''rompre'', c'était encore l'année suivante. J'étais en L2, et, je sais pas trop pourquoi, je me suis dit que, vraiment, il fallait que je coupe les ponts avec toi.

Quat' que je vois encore assez souvent, plus encore à l'époque, après avoir vécu à travers moi avec délice nos débuts à toi et moi, voyait que c'était pas sain.

Même si je n'étais pas malheureux, vu que je ne me prenais plus la tête avec toi, tu étais devenu mon régulier et je cherchais pas plus et rien d'autre, même si je n'étais pas mal dans notre relation, il trouvait que c'était spécial, peut-être pas très ''normal'', pas très bon pour moi en tout cas.

Il m'en a parlé, il n'a rien essayé de m'imposer. Il n'était pas au courant d'absolument tout, surtout pas de cet épisode moins clean de l'année précédente, et il a argumenté avec ce qu'il savait.

J'y ai réfléchi, il ne m'en a plus reparlé après, il m'a pas bassiné avec ça. ''T'es grand, t'es majeur et vacciné, c'est toi qui décide'', qu'il m'a dit.

Mais j'y ai réfléchi, et je t'en ai parlé.

En face, encore.

T'as eu les yeux qui s'assombrissaient, encore. Mais tu ne t'es pas énervé. Je ne t'ai pas dit que ça venait de Quat', cette remise en question.

.

Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas d'accord.

Tu m'as dit que tu ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de malsain dans notre relation, que même si tu avais clairement abusé l'an dernier, que tu t'en voulais encore et que tu te dégoûtais quand t'y repensais, tu trouvais que notre relation actuelle, était simple et sans ambiguïté. Qu'on savait tout les deux où était notre place, qu'on se prenait pas la tête, que tous mes arguments touchaient à des problèmes de quand j'avais dix-sept et dix-huit ans, à cette époque où tu étais conscient que tu abusais de ton influence, de l'effet que tu voyais que tu me faisais.

Que j'avais pris confiance, que j'avais de la personnalité et du caractère, maintenant, que j'avais évolué en deux ans, ce qui était vrai, et que tu respectais mes choix même si tu contre-argumentais à ce moment-là, parce que pour moi comme pour toi, c'était con d'arrêter ça, que tu trouvais un équilibre entre ta vie d'homme marié et notre relation, que je ne semblais pas souffrir dans cette histoire,et que si ç'avait certainement été le cas quelques mois auparavant, tu ne serais plus capable de me faire revivre ça.

Vrai ? Faux ? J'en savais rien.

Et honnêtement, je m'en foutais : t'avais pas essayé de me toucher, de faire céder mon corps avant ma volonté, cette fois-ci, et ça confirmait ce que tu disais.

Et comme tu le disais, je ne souffrais pas, je ne souffrais plus comme à une époque où j'étais complètement dépendant de cette relation. De ta volonté.

Soumis à ta volonté.

Alors j'ai envoyé balader mes doutes, et on a continué à se voir.

.

Tu as encore su faire grimper la chaleur dans nos rencontres.

Enfin, c'est une idée que tu as eu grâce à moi, d'ailleurs.

Un jour où je t'ai dit que ça me manquait de danser, que je voulais pas et ne pouvais pas reprendre les cours de rock, à la fois économiquement et parce que je ne pouvais plus faire face à 'Léna.

La fois suivante, tu as apporté un poste, avec de la musique.

Tu m'as fait danser. J'avais un peu perdu, parce que danser de temps en temps aux soirées où il y a rarement du rock, ben ça entretient pas le talent.

Tu te moquais gentiment de moi quand je ratais une figure que j'arrivais à faire avant.

Et puis quand j'ai eu repris mes bases, tu as lancé Suzette, j'ai encore ri, et ce coup-ci tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi, tu m'as juste semblé tout fier de ton idée.

_._

_''Elle me dit « fais-moi du bien », je lui dis « oui, sans problème »...''_

.

J'ai retrouvé les regards que j'avais complètement oubliés de quand on dansait ensemble.

Je n'avais pas vraiment repensé à nous jusqu'à maintenant, je ne suis pas vraiment dans le souvenir, j'avance dans ma vie en me retournant rarement. Je me souviens de tout, toujours, mais, justement, je ne vis pas dans ses souvenirs trop nombreux.

J'avais bien sûr pas oublié que t'étais mon prof de rock, fut un temps, mais je me suis rappelé seulement à ce moment-là, où je redansais avec toi, tous les détails qui m'avaient fait douter de ce que tu pensais de moi, toutes les caresses, les questions que je me posais, les scrupules, les craintes... J'avais laissé tout ça derrière moi, et ça m'a fait bizarre de repenser à moi, à dix-sept ans, attiré par un homme mûr et marié, à qui je ne pouvais pas donner d'âge, ce que je ne saurais toujours pas faire.

_Je ne veux pas savoir ton âge._

J'ai ressenti une certaine nostalgie, à la fin de la danse, t'as vu que j'avais sensiblement changé d'humeur, j'ai pas réussi à t'expliquer pourquoi.

Mais quand on a redansé, juste après, à ma demande, il y avait une espèce d'intimité dans nos regards, un truc un peu trop proche qu'on n'avait pas vraiment eu avant.

Et j'arrive pas à savoir si ça me plait où pas.

.

Oui, parce qu'on danse souvent, quand on se voit, maintenant.

Et je sens que les choses ont évolué, et je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas.

Tu sais, tu m'as déjà dit que tu pouvais divorcer de 'Léna. Je t'ai dit que c'était hors de question, et ça fait longtemps que tu n'en as pas reparlé.

Je ne sais pas si c'est bien, la direction que prend notre relation.

.

.

Bon. Voilà.

J'ai fait le tour. Enfin, autant que c'est possible de faire le tour d'une relation de trois ans, qui en est une sans en être une.

.

J'en ai fait le tour en te la rappelant, même si je me doute que tu te souvenais d'à peu près tout. Mais j'ai remarqué, cette première fois où on a dansé, que j'avais oublié beaucoup de choses sans les oublier véritablement, puisqu'elles sont revenues tout de suite à mon esprit, et que cette prise de conscience, de ce que je ressentais alors par rapport à maintenant, ça a fait évoluer notre relation, dernièrement. Alors je voulais que tu te souviennes aussi.

.

Et je me rends compte que je n'en veux plus, de cette relation.

Vraiment.

Je me rends compte que 'Léna me dérange de plus en plus, et c'est pas normal.

Je me rends compte qu'on se parle de plus en plus, et c'est pas normal.

Je me rends compte que ce dont je me rends compte ne peut que me faire du mal.

.

Alors j'ai décidé de changer de méthode : le SMS expéditif, la rencontre en personne, ça n'a pas marché.

J'espère que 'Léna ne va pas lire en même temps que toi cette lettre, que tu auras la bonne idée de regarder de qui elle est avant de la lire près d'elle, de te douter qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle la voit.

Tu sais où me trouver, je sais où te trouver, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve.

Je disparais de ta vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour toi comme ça l'est déjà pour moi.

Je déteste les trucs sentimentaux, je déteste me dire que tu vas lire la phrase juste au-dessus, mais je pense qu'elle résume ma situation, ta situation, ce qui risque d'en advenir si on continue à se voir.

.

Je suis égoïste, j'ai peur d'avoir mal, alors je casse. Je romps. Et je me dis que, pour que ce soit nécessaire de rompre, c'est que c'est déjà trop tard, en partie.

.

.

Alors, salut Heero. T'as été un peu tout pour moi, un mec qui m'attir[ait], qui m'a fait me poser des questions sur ma sexualité, un mec qui m'a fait me poser des questions tout court, un gars de qui j'ai été un peu trop dépendant, un gars nocif, un manipulateur, un connard, un enfoiré, un plan, une pause dans mes révisions, un partenaire d'instants volés, un partenaire de danse, un mec que j'ai haï, un mec que j'...apprécie un peu trop aujourd'hui.

Par rapport à la situation. A ta situation. A ma situation.

.

Alors à plus, Heero.

''A plus'' comme ''peut-être à un jour où on se verra par hasard''. ''A plus'' comme ''je ne veux plus te voir volontairement, je ne veux plus te voir tout court''.

_._

_Tu ne dois pas revenir._

_Je ne veux plus te voir, Heero._

_Tu es mon cancer, Heero Yuy._

_Nocif._

_Je ne veux pas savoir ton âge._

.

_Je ne veux rien savoir de plus que ce que je sais, que ce que je sens, que ce qui ne me fait pas encore mal mais qui me fera souffrir sûrement d'ici peu._

_._

_._

Bon, voilà.

Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Je ne sais jamais par où commencer, quelque soit le domaine.

Je t'ai toujours laissé commencer, faire, jusqu'à il y a peu.

Je ne savais pas par où commencer, alors j'ai commencé par nos débuts.

Et maintenant, je sens que c'est à moi de finir.

A moi de mettre un terme à tout ça, parce que tu ne le feras pas, mais je risque de te demander plus contre mon gré d'ici peu.

De briser le pacte qu'on avait enfin réussi à équilibrer.

.

Alors je m'éloigne, je pars.

Je pourrais te remercier pour tout, te dire que tu vas me manquer.

Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier, tu m'as été aussi mauvais que bon, dans tous les sens du terme, et encore aujourd'hui c'est le cas, vu comme les choses ont évolué pour moi.

Te dire que tu vas me manquer ? Je te l'ai dit : j'avance, je ne regarde pas en arrière.

Ça passera.

Comme tout.

.

Au revoir, Heero Yuy. Embrasse 'Léna de ma part.

.

Duo.''

.

.

.

Je ne relis pas. Je déteste écrire les lettres, je préfère dire mes sentiments en face, mais là je ne peux pas.

Il m'a toujours retenu, il m'a toujours convaincu, je veux qu'il sache tout ce que j'ai à lui dire avant qu'il prenne sa décision. Qu'il voit le mal que sa relation avec lui m'a fait, le mal qu'il me ferait en revenant me chercher.

.

Je ne relis pas, jamais, je ne veux pas gâcher la spontanéité. Changer une tournure de phrase, corriger les fautes, non.

En plus, si je me relis, je ne la posterai pas, cette lettre. Là, je sais globalement ce que je lui ai écrit, mais relire me ferait revivre, à la fois les moments que je me rappelle, que je lui rappelle, et le moment de l'écriture, et ça a été assez dur une fois. Pas deux.

.

Je ferme la grande enveloppe qui contient toutes mes feuilles, toutes mes feuilles couvertes de ma petite écriture de gaucher, mes pattes de mouche, mon bilan de notre relation, et j'y colle une demi-douzaine de timbres. Je ne sais pas combien il en faut, ça pèse, mais je pense que six, ce sera suffisant.

Pas envie de passer à la poste où Hilde que je connais bien me dira de derrière son comptoir ''Dis-donc, c'est un roman que tu nous a écrit ! C'est pour ton amoureux ?''

Pas envie de marcher aussi loin que la poste qui risque d'être fermée quand une boîte aux lettres se trouve juste devant ma porte, prête à accueillir cette missive de vingt-cinq copies doubles.

.

Je lui souhaite bonne chance. A Yuy pour la lecture, comme à la lettre pour son voyage à travers la ville.

.

L'enveloppe en papier craft est à moitié dans la boîte aux lettres, j'hésite une fraction de seconde, puis la lâche.

Je la lâche. Je _le_ lâche.

Je lâche prise.

C'est maintenant que je sens les larmes venir, alors que je n'ai même pas tremblé en écrivant son adresse.

.

_Je lâche prise, et c'est maintenant que je sens les larmes venir._

_Je monte vite m'enterrer dans le F1 dans lequel j'habite depuis un mois._

_F1 où il n'est jamais venu._

_Jamais._

_._

_._

_._

**Wala.**

* * *

Bon ! Ca c'est fait !

Le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit, il est à peine moins long et je suis pas censée relire mes anciennes fanfictions en ce moment, en vrai, j'ai des choses un peu plus prioritaires à faire...

Alors il sera posté quand j'aurai eu le temps de le relire : demain si je suis pas raisonnable, dans un peu plus longtemps si je le suis !J'espère que ça vous aura plu, je ne sais plus trop quoi en penser, en fait, mais si je la poste, c'est qu'elle m'a paru viable :)

.

Biz' à tou(te)s !

.

_Naus_


	2. 2 Mind Games

**Bonjour tout le monde !**Wala, la suite ! (on en déduit que j'ai été à moitié raisonnable, j'ai pas publié hier parce que j'ai bossé et que j'avais pas relu, mais je le fais aujourd'hui)

.

**Résu****mé** : Heero est un prof de danse marié et père de famille, et c'est aussi un chacal. Duo est une proie un peu trop facile. Deuxième chapitre parce que j'aime pas quand ça finit mal...

**Persos pris **à Gundam & Co, as usual... Titre de la fanfiction = titre d'une chanson des Beatles. Titre de ce chapitre et du précédent = titres de deux chansons de John Lennon (restons dans la même branche à peu de choses près !)

**Merci** : à Candy l'Orny qui m'a conseillé de l'écrire, il y a... deux ans. Ce que j'ai fait. Ce qui m'a fait tellement de bien.

**A cause** **de** : beaucoup de choses à l'époque : une situation particulière, un moral pas au top, besoin de tout faire sortir comme ça. Aujourd'hui ? Parce que ça fait deux ans maintenant, y'a prescription. Je l'ai relue hier, j'ai eu envie de la poster alors que c'était pas le cas avant.

**Pour** : moi, à l'époque. Pour vous maintenant, si ça vous plaît bien sûr !

Sorry d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, accord, grammaire, conjug'... Français mon amour ! Mais je n'ai plus d'excuse, je suis censée le maîtriser normalement.

.

Sur ce, bon lecturage les amis !

* * *

**Hello, Goodbye**

**.**

Chapitre 2 :** Mind Games  
**

.

.

« Bon. Voilà. Je ne sais pas comment commencer. J'ai jamais su... »

.

J'ai froid. Depuis trois jours, j'ai froid.

C'est pas un problème de chaudière.

C'est pas un problème de thermostat.

C'est pas un problème de couverture.

J'ai froid _dedans._

.

« Je prends une responsabilité. Tu vois ? Je suis sûr que tu ne m'en pensais pas capable, depuis le temps. Depuis le temps. Je prends une décision, et je compte m'y tenir. Ça doit te paraître bizarre... »

.

J'ai froid comme si j'étais un gouffre, un grand vide sous ma peau, une caverne que le Soleil ne vient jamais réchauffer.

J'ai des envolées lyriques.

Et pourtant je suis à terre.

Atterré.

Depuis trois jours.

.

« C'est de ta faute. Tout. T... _- voix qui se casse puis reprend- _Tout. Lâcheté...»

.

Depuis trois jours où j'ai écrit cette foutue lettre.

Où je l'ai postée.

Où je ne l'ai pas relue avant de la poster.

Depuis trois jours où je me suis enfermé dans mon appartement, dans mon nouvel appartement, duquel je ne suis pas sorti depuis.

Depuis trois jours où les seuls moments où j'ai quitté mon lit étaient quand j'ai eu besoin de pisser et de boire. Et encore : juste de remplir ma bouteille d'eau posée à côté de mon oreiller pour être sûr de faire l'effort de boire sans en faire trop, d'efforts.

Depuis trois jours où la sonnerie du téléphone me laboure le crâne, où celle de l'entrée me donne l'impression qu'on arrache mon cerveau, où le vibreur de mon portable posé sur ma table de nuit me vrille les tympans. Mais il est trop loin. Il faudrait que je me retourne, que je tende le bras, pour l'éteindre, alors je préfère souffrir du bruit.

.

« Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? J'ai tout mon temps, et ne t'en fais pas, je me souviens de tout – de_ tout._ C'est moi, ça, le souvenir de tout, de tout ce qui me paraît important, de ce qui l'est moins, de ce que je pourrais vouloir oublier. Non, non, je ne veux pas oublier ça. Même si c'est le souvenir, le problème. La première fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était y'a quatre ans... »

.

Je préfère souffrir du bruit, pourtant tous ces bruits me rappellent l'extérieur, me rappellent qu'il y a un au-dehors, alors que c'est précisément ce que je voudrais oublier.

Les sonneries et le vibreur me tuent parce qu'ils s'enchaînent, vu que je n'y réponds pas. Ils me tuent parce que, même si ces trois derniers jours, je les ai passé dans mon lit, j'ai pas dormi.

Ou très peu.

Non. Je suis pas là pour ça.

Je suis pas en train de me laisser crever dans mes draps pour le plaisir de 72 heures de sommeil.

Plutôt pour oublier la raison pour laquelle j'ai pratiquement pas pu dormir en 72 heures.

.

« Je devrais pas te dire tout ça : tu vas croire que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais justement. Tout ça, c'était pour te faire comprendre ce que je vois de toi. Tu es beau, putain, je... »

.

Pour me donner le temps de passer à autre chose, de me relever.

De me dire que j'ai pas fait une grosse connerie.

La plus grosse connerie de ma vie.

Pour me donner le temps d'oublier ces quatre dernières années. De t'oublier.

Je n'ai jamais regardé en arrière. Ça fait trop mal, de revenir sur ses sentiments, d'analyser après-coup le pour et le contre, parce que même si on a fait ce qu'on a considéré être le meilleur choix, on voit forcément ce qu'on n'a pas. Ce qu'on aurait eu en prenant une autre décision.

Je n'ai jamais regardé en arrière, je n'ai jamais remis en question mes choix, surtout pas sentimentaux, parce que mes décisions sont toujours réfléchies, et que si j'ai fait tel choix, c'est que tout m'y poussait.

Si j'ai décidé de casser avec quelqu'un, c'est que je vivais suffisamment mal la relation pour me poser la question de la remettre en question.

.

« Tu te rappelles pourquoi c'est si important, le fait que vous me rameniez ? Bien sûr, sinon tu ferais un piètre amant, hein ? Dis, dans ''amant'', il y a ''am-'' de ''amour''. Il faut être amoureux pour parler d'un amant ? Enfin, peu importe, à vrai d... […] Je ne mérite pas mes réussites, d'une manière globale. Elles ne devraient pas me revenir. Tu ne devrais pas me revenir à moi. Tu ne dois pas revenir chez moi... »

.

Je ne regarde jamais en arrière, je ne remets jamais en question mes décisions. Jamais. C'est un... principe.

Et pourtant, depuis trois jours, une petite voix n'arrête pas de me dire que j'ai fait une connerie.

Que j'ai pris la mauvaise décision. Que j'ai tout foutu en l'air.

Je ne reviens pas sur mes choix, sur mes sentiments, sur mes ruptures. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Jusqu'à il y a trois jours.

Mais je ne suis pas revenu sur mes sentiments, il y a trois jours.

Je ne suis pas revenu sur une rupture, après avoir lâché la lettre dans la boîte.

Il n'y avait pas de sentiment.

Il n'y avait aucune liaison, donc pas de rupture.

Je reviens sur des choses qui n'ont jamais existé mais qui font mal, putain, qui font mal...

Sur du vide. Sur un gouffre.

_Je suis un gouffre, une caverne que le Soleil jamais ne réchauffe._

Sur du froid.

.

« Alors j'ai été votre recours : j'ai appris à faire la danseuse. Y'a des coups du sort, comme ça. Dès les premiers cours de débutants, j'ai été ''danseuse''. J'ai appris la base... »

.

Ce froid que j'essaie de supprimer en me couvrant de trois couvertures, deux couettes, deux pulls.

Ce froid qui me bouffe de l'intérieur, qui m'empêche de dormir.

Ce froid qui me démontre la hauteur de mon doute, moi qui ne doute jamais.

Non, même pas mon doute, en fait : ce froid me prouve à quel point est grande la certitude que j'ai d'avoir fait la connerie de mon cinquième de siècle de vie.

Oui, mais non.

Je sais pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision.

Je sais pourquoi j'ai ''cassé''.

J'ai une raison pour t'avoir envoyé cette lettre, cette putain de lettre.

J'en ai même plusieurs, puisque j'ai déjà essayé de me détacher de toi d'autre fois. Mais il y en a une plus forte que les autres, qui à elle seule m'aurait fait cassé de toute manière.

La raison ? Ça.

Le froid, le doute, la certitude, la connerie... Tout ça.

Tout ce que je savais que ça risquait de me provoquer de t'écrire et t'expédier ma longue lettre pleine d'accusations, de rappels, de ressentiments...

.

De sentiments.

.

« ...quand je me disais que j'étais trop dans tes bras : trop bien, trop confortable, trop dominé consentant quand tu me dirigeais, trop souvent. Trop, quoi. Je crois que t'as dû le remarquer une fois. Et c'est la semaine après cette fois où je crois que je me suis fait griller, que les choses ont un peu commencé à changer. Peut-être une coïncidence, c'est ce... »

.

De sentiments.

Justement.

Putains de sentiments qui me font souffrir aujourd'hui.

Des sentiments que j'aurais pas dû avoir. Que j'avais pas le droit d'avoir.

Que _j'ai_ pas le droit d'avoir. A cause de la situation.

Ce sentiment que tu ne vois plus la personne uniquement pour la raison qui faisait que tu la voyais avant : la simple envie de coucher avec. L'attirance physique.

On a appris à se connaître, on a vu nos côtés négatifs, nos côtés positifs, nos caractères de merde, nos aspects sympas, agréables, gentils. On s'est pris nos coups de gueule, on a balancé, j'ai essayé de te lâcher avant pour d'autres raisons que la dernière, tu m'as pas laissé partir.

On a vu de l'autre ce qu'aucun coup ne devrait voir de l'autre. Quand le plan ne devrait voir que le cul, nous on s'est trop regardés en face. On a trop vu.

On a appris à se connaître.

.

« Et ta joue contre la mienne, je n'ai pas pu me dire que c'était une coïncidence, c'était trop gros. Surtout deux fois de suite. C'était doux, c'était même tendre. C'était devant ta femme, occupée ailleurs, certes, mais quand même. Et pourtant, tout comme tu n'as fait aucun mouvement pour t'écarter, je n'ai pas coupé le contact entre notre peau. J'aurais dû, hein ? C'est là que... »

.

On se connaît, intimement, personnellement. Il y a toujours plein de choses que j'ignore de toi, de ta vie, de ton passé, de ce que tu veux de ton futur.

Mais je te connais.

Et c'est le fait que j'ai envie de connaître toutes ces choses que je ne sais pas qui m'a fait partir. Enfin, ''partir'', c'est un bien grand mot. Ne plus revenir, disons.

C'est le fait que 'Léna, ta femme, Réléna de son vrai nom, prenne de plus en plus de place dans ma tête.

Plus à cause de la culpabilité que j'avais de lui prendre son homme, comme avant. Enfin, plus seulement la culpabilité. Aussi l'impression qu'elle me dérange quand je ne suis qu'avec toi. Que sa simple existence, que son simple statut de Madame Yuy me gêne.

Je ne supporte plus de savoir que tu es à quelqu'un d'autre.

Un simple coup ne pense pas comme ça.

Un plan cul s'en fout de ta vie.

Un plan baise ne sait pas que tu as une femme.

Un régulier, s'il le sait, n'en a cure : tu gères ta vie comme tu le veux.

Un amant, une maîtresse peuvent espérer que tu vas finir par quitter l'autre pour eux.

Quelqu'un qui a des sentiments comme moi ne peut plus accepter de te voir quand il sait que tu retrouves ta femme le soir. Il n'accepte plus de ne pas être le seul. Il ne veut pas ton divorce envisagé, il veut que tu l'aimes aussi et que ça se traduise par le fait que la rivale n'existe même plus dans ton cœur, dans ta tête, à aucun moment.

.

« Intensité. Le romantisme, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. On en a déjà parlé, tu sais ce que je pense de l'amour... Et les phrases du style ''plus rien n'existait à part eux'', ça m'a toujours fait rire. Mais pas ce soir-là. Pas ce soir-là, parce que je l'avais devant mes yeux, je le vivais – _voix qui faiblit – _Plutôt, je vous voyais le vivre. C'était impressionnant, vraiment... J'aurais jamais cru ça, mais quand vous dansez, tu as beau être celui qui guide, les regards dominants viennent clairement de elle. Les tiens sont... Tendres, pas soumis, mais pas loin... »

.

Je ne supportais plus l'ombre de 'Léna.

Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je t'ai écrit cette lettre ? Plus ou moins. Pas parce que 'Léna est trop présente, mais parce que le fait que je puisse le penser me montre à quel point j'éprouve pour toi des sentiments qui ne devraient pas exister dans notre situation.

Il ne peut pas y avoir de sentiments entre nous.

Peut-être de l'amitié, et c'est ce que ça fut à une époque, je crois. Quand on a commencé à se connaître sans plus, quand on ne faisait encore que coucher ensemble quand on se voyait, parlait entre deux portes, sans rechercher la conversation. Juste voir comment l'autre va, être un peu influencé par son humeur.

Puis le moment où j'ai vu que la relation devenait trop dominé/dominant pour continuer à se développer en amis. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus que du sexe. Après la première fois où j'ai essayé de ne plus te voir.

Puis le moment où je t'ai haï. Une journée. Où j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas supporter que quelqu'un qui m'a fait du mal comme tu m'en as fait ce jour-là puisse être à un moment ou à un autre mon ami. La deuxième fois où j'ai essayé de ne plus te revoir. Le lendemain, tu t'es fait à peu près pardonner.

Disons que tu t'es assuré qu'on continuerait à se voir malgré ce que tu m'avais fait, malgré le fait que tu ne prenais jamais mon avis en considération, que tu ne me laissais jamais le choix.

Je t'ai pardonné, mais ça m'a pas empêché de me dire que je ne pourrais pas te considérer comme un pote. Jamais.

.

« quand je me suis tourné vers toi pour te saluer, mon sourire d'au revoir s'est fait happé par tes lèvres, et mon champ de vision était bleu, bleu comme tes yeux. Tes mains n'étaient plus sur le volant, parce que quand j'ai répondu à ton baiser, elles se sont posées une sur mon épaule, l'autre sur ma cuisse. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû... »

.

Et justement, à partir de ce jour-là, tu as pris mes envies pour argent comptant. Tu me faisais des propositions au lieu d'à peine me parler des décisions qui nous touchaient tous les deux. J'avais le choix.

.

A partir de ce moment-là, tout a évolué.

En m'empêchant encore une fois de partir, de cette manière, tu as fait ce qui rend la situation insupportable aujourd'hui. Invivable.

Ingérable. Pour moi.

Tu as fait que j'ai été obligé de te demander de ne pas venir, de ne pas revenir me voir, demande que je t'ai faite dans cette lettre il y a trois jours.

Demande ? Non. Simple compte-rendu d'une décision.

Simple constat qui ne demande pas d'assentiment.

Oui, j'avais envie de savoir si ça t'a fait mal de lire ça.

Oui, j'avais envie de savoir si tes sentiments étaient comme les miens ou si tu n'étais pas impliqué dans notre relation qui se transformait un peu trop en liaison, impliqué comme j'étais en train de le devenir.

Mais je sais que tu aimes 'Léna. Je l'ai bien vu, il y a trois ans. Quand vous dansiez ensemble, vous respiriez, vous suintiez votre amour, c'en était presque écœurant pour moi.

Tu aimes 'Léna, je n'étais utile pour toi que pour ton équilibre. Tu vas trouver un autre contre-poids, un autre jeune de quinze ans ton cadet, ou une minette de vingt piges, vu ton physique ça sera pas difficile, ou tu vas construire des maquettes de vieux rafiots pourris dans des bouteilles en verre, ou tu vas te mettre au golf...

Tu ré-aimeras peut-être un peu mieux ta femme, tes gosses te trouveront plus présent, tu seras plus passionné avec la première, plus attentionné avec les suivants...

Et je serai loin.

.

« 'Léna. Qu'est-ce que c'était dur pour moi de la revoir à chaque fois, tous les mardis soirs. La faire danser, vous voir danser, et repenser aux minutes volées que je passais avec toi, à ce qu'on faisait de ces moments. Son sourire quand je la regardais un peu trop longtemps, sourire qu'elle m'adressait. Sa voix confiante quand elle me parlait – _voix qui se casse un peu -_... »

.

Je serai loin, je serai guéri des sentiments certainement. J'espère.

J'ai toujours surmonté sans problème mes relations, mes ruptures. Presque jamais je n'ai pleuré, je suis toujours passé au-dessus... Je suis toujours passé à autre chose rapidement.

Pas que j'ai beaucoup pu avoir de relations ces dernières années : tu as tout fait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais j'en ai eu avant.

Je t'ai déjà dit que je tombais amoureux après avoir commencé à être avec quelqu'un. Que c'est quand je veux tomber amoureux que je finis par y arriver, ou que je réussis à penser l'être. Forcément, c'est plus simple de se détacher dans ces cas-là.

J'ai toujours surmonté sans problème mes ruptures.

Jamais, jamais je n'ai passé trois jours dans un lit à ne pas dormir après avoir avorté une relation avec quelqu'un avec qui je ne peux pas en avoir.

Jamais je me suis laissé survivre en regardant le mur face à moi, à la lumière dans la journée, dans la presque-nuit le soir, dans le noir la nuit, dans le presque-jour le matin.

Jamais je me suis laissé aller comme ça.

Je ne pleure pas.

Je ne pleure jamais. Je suis trop faible pour pleurer.

Et pourtant je retiens mes larmes.

Surtout depuis tout à l'heure.

.

« ...j'ai rajouté : ''Je... – _voix qui se casse, qui se brise. Qui a du mal à dire. A lire_ – Je suis pas comme toi, moi. Je peux pas voir quelqu'un que j'aime après avoir baisé avec un autre dans la journée. J'en suis pas capable, je culpabilise, les personnes que je connais comptent pour moi.'' Là, tu t'es énervé pour de vrai, tu m'as pris par le col, tu... tu m'as embrassé. Violemment, brusquement. Une espèce de vengeance... Aucune tendresse, pas de gentillesse, non, tu prenais parce que tu savais que je ne voulais pas te... te donner, parce que tu savais que j'étais encore sous ton influence, parce que tu savais que, malgré le fait que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour un autre, j'étais encore accro à ton corps. J'ai faiblement résisté, et quand tu m'as plaqué contre la porte en continuant de m'embrasser, j'ai fini par y répondre, à tes baisers. Lâchement. Je suis faible. Avec ton corps, je suis faible... C'était bon, et pourtant c'était amer, c'était à la limite du violent. Une... Une vengeance de ta part, tu savais que je ne me pardonnerais pas d'avoir fait ça à mon nouveau copain, et que je casserais avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'essayer de tomber amoureux. Tu... Tu me l'as dit, d'ailleurs, pendant que tu me baisais, dans tous les sens... du terme. Tu as susurré, tu as feulé : ''Tu... Tu m'as dit que tu tombais p... pas amoureux. Que si ça arrivait, c'était toujours à l'expérience, à force de voir l'autre et de vouloir l'aimer... Je... Je vais pas te laisser tomber amoureux. Je v... veux pas que tu tombes amoureux. Je veux... pas que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre.''... »

.

Surtout depuis tout à l'heure.

Je sais pas quelle heure il était. J'en ai toujours aucune idée.

La sonnette d'entrée a encore vrillé mon cerveau. J'ai pas plus répondu que les autres fois. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Puis plus rien. Exactement comme toujours depuis trois jours. Tout de suite, mon portable qui a sonné, par contre. Puis de nouveau ma sonnette. Mais depuis ma porte. Celle de mon appartement je veux dire, pas d'en-bas. Comment je le sais ? Parce que ça a toqué juste après.

Tiens, la personne était rentrée dans l'immeuble ? Soit elle avait sonné chez un autre appartement de l'immeuble pour se faire ouvrir, soit elle avait les clés. Ce qui veut dire que c'était Quat'.

Forcément, y'a qu'à lui que j'ai donné les doubles de mon studio.

Y'a qu'en lui que j'ai assez confiance pour le faire.

Il était donc rentré dans l'immeuble alors que je lui avais pas ouvert, et il espérait que j'allais me bouger pour lui ouvrir la porte. Ou alors c'était un sursaut de respect pour ma vie privée. Du vrai respect, ou vouloir faire croire que c'en est. Me laisser encore la possibilité de croire que je peux encore ouvrir de ma propre volonté avant qu'il décide d'ouvrir avec ses doubles.

J'allais pas me lever. J'allais pas me bouger.

Du coup j'ai entendu les clés tourner dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir.

La lumière s'est allumée, et je me suis rendu compte que, en effet, il faisait bien sombre juste avant. La nuit était presque tombée. Je ne voyait presque plus la couleur de mon mur.

.

« Je savais combien je faisais une erreur, que j'aurais dû te planter là, que peut-être tu m'aurais laissé, que mon ex m'aurait certainement aidé à te repousser s'il avait vu que je me débattais. Encore une fois, je t'ai docilement et faiblement suivi. Tu m'as emmené devant un hôtel trois étoiles. Je t'ai dit que j'étais ni ta pute ni ta maîtresse vénale, que... »

.

Je tournais le dos à la porte, toujours les yeux sur le mur à trente centimètres devant moi, contre mon lit.

En temps normal, j'aurais balancé un ''Tranquille, Quat'. Tu te fais pas chier.''

Oui, mais j'avais pas la volonté de parler.

Et puis il avait l'odeur.

L'odeur.

Dès que la porte s'est refermée, ton odeur a tout envahi. Comme dans ta voiture, comme dans ma chambre, chez mes parents, à une époque...

Je savais que c'était pas Quat'. Je savais que tu n'étais pas Quat'.

Mais j'ai pas parlé pour autant.

Je me suis pas retourné.

Non.

Tout était dit, je n'avais plus rien a te dire. Plus rien de plus que ce que je t'ai dit dans la lettre, plus rien de plus que ce que j'y ai fortement sous-entendu.

Rien de plus que ce qui est politiquement correct dans notre situation.

Ce qui veut dire qu'en fait j'ai tellement plus à te dire, tellement de choses que je ne peux pas te dire avec l'ombre constante de ta femme, de tes enfants.

Je me suis pas retourné.

Non.

Que tu me voies dans cet état, c'est la dernière chose que je voulais. La dernière chose que je veux.

Que tu me voies prostré là, visiblement depuis trois jours, visiblement sans avoir bougé, après t'avoir dit que je savais ce que je faisais, ce que je voulais dans ma lettre.

Tu étais là, tu sentais ce que je ressens, même si je ne t'avais rien dit, même si tu ne m'avais pas encore vu en face. Tu étais là alors que je t'avais demandé de ne pas revenir. Alors que je t'ai à peu près explicitement montré où notre relation péchait, et pourquoi il fallait que je ne te voie plus.

Après t'avoir expliqué que ça me ferait forcément mal de te revoir, quoi qu'il se passe.

J'ai peur de ce qui risque de se passer.

.

« Je te l'ai dit, je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas, je t'ai dit que si je t'aimais, je ne prendrais pas le risque de coucher avec toi, que je ne voulais pas t'entendre dire que tu étais perdu comme si tu hésitais entre ta femme et moi, que si tu divorçais, on ne se reverrait pas. Je ne voulais pas être à l'origine de votre divorce. Je ne _veux_ toujours pas être à l'origine de votre divorce. On n'avait jamais autant parlé que cette fois-là, tout en couchant ensemble. Tu as réussi à me récupérer, cette fois-là... »

.

Je t'ai dit que ça me ferait du mal, mais tu es là. Tu n'en as pas tenu compte. Je croyais que tu observais mes préférences pour prendre tes décisions, mais je remarque avec douleur que non. Que tu vis pour toi.

Quand on aime quelqu'un, on n'essaie pas de lui faire mal, si ? On le fait passer avant soi, non ? Avant nos sentiments, nos besoins...

Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Je le savais, mais ça fait toujours plus mal d'en être assuré.

Ça fait toujours mal d'avoir l'impression que l'autre te le dit, te le montre.

.

Tu as eu un temps d'arrêt, après avoir fermé la porte. Peut-être que tu me cherchais des yeux, peut-être que tu m'avais très bien trouvé et que tu cherchais à voir si j'étais endormi, peut-être que tu attendais que je dise quelque chose.

Puis tu t'es avancé vers le matelas. Vers moi.

Lentement.

De nouveau tu t'es arrêté devant le lit. Dans mon dos. Je sentais ta présence.

Jamais on a été tous les deux dans une pièce où il y avait un lit sans la volonté d'y coucher ensemble.

Et pourtant, je sentais bien que t'étais pas là pour ça, pas plus que moi. Même sans te voir, je pouvais le dire.

J'ai senti le lit s'affaisser dans mon dos : tu t'étais assis.

J'ai senti un mouvement dans mes cheveux complètement décoiffés et éparpillés sur mes diverses couvertures : ta main les rassemblait sur mon épaule.

J'ai senti une fraîcheur au cou : tu venais de descendre un tout petit peu les couvertures.

.

J'ai pris conscience que je puais le non-sommeil, que je cocottais le mec qui a passé trois jours dans un futon sans se lever, sans se laver.

J'ai pris conscience que j'avais beau me sentir froid à l'intérieur et ne pas avoir réussi à me réchauffer, j'ai dû transpirer comme un goret, forcément. Avec 20°C dans mon appartement et mes couvertures en plus.

.

« Quat' que je vois encore assez souvent, plus encore à l'époque, après avoir vécu à travers moi avec délice nos débuts à toi et moi, voyait que c'était pas sain. Même si je n'étais pas malheureux, vu que je me prenais plus la tête avec toi, tu étais devenu mon régulier et je cherchais pas plus et rien d'autre, même si je n'étais pas mal dans notre relation, il trouvait que c'était spécial, peut-être pas très ''normal'', pas très bon... »

.

''Hey.''

Ta voix était basse à ce moment-là, tendre. Triste.

Tu avais dû voir que je ne dormais pas, peut-être ma respiration qui s'était emballée, au moins qui était plus rapide que la normale.

Tu as posé une main sur mon épaule, au-dessus des couvertures.

Je ne t'ai pas répondu, ni à ta parole, ni à ton geste.

Le mur qui avait repris sa couleur bleue avec la lumière allumée, devant moi.

Rien d'autre.

Je ne t'ai pas répondu, tu as attendu une dizaine de secondes, puis ta main est partie.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle reste. J'aurais voulu que tu ne la retires pas, que tu me dises ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, que tu me rassures.

Le problème, c'est que ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, c'est quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais me dire, que tu ne pourras pas faire.

Je veux pas t'entendre dire que tu m'aimes. Surtout pas. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça, alors que la situation est la même, que même s'il y avait des sentiments, il resterait des unions légales, des liens de sang... Des connexions. Et de l'amour pas envers moi.

Je veux pas t'entendre dire que tu m'aimes. Surtout pas. Je ne te croirais pas : si tu m'aimais, tu ne serais pas là à essayer de me faire parler, à m'imposer ta présence, à être aller jusqu'à extorquer mes clés à Quat', alors que ta situation familiale n'a pas changée.

Justement. Ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, même si une partie de moi ne le veut pas par scrupules, c'est précisément ce que j'ai toujours eu peur de t'entendre dire, avant. Ce que j'ai toujours refusé par... principe.

Comme j'aimerais entendre que tu n'as plus de femme, que tu as divorcé, que vous vous êtes quittés, que tu es libre. A moi.

.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de malsain dans notre relation, que même si tu avais clairement abusé l'an dernier, que tu t'en voulais encore et que tu te dégoûtais quand t'y repensais, tu trouvais que notre relation actuelle, était simple et sans ambiguïté. Qu'on savait tout les deux où était notre place, qu'on se prenait pas la tête, que tous mes arguments touchaient à des problèmes de quand j'avais dix-sept et dix-huit ans, à cette époque où tu étais conscient que tu abusais de ton influence, de l'effet que tu voyais que tu me faisais. Que j'avais pris confiance, que j'avais de la personnalité et du caractère, maintenant, que j'avais évolué en deux ans, ce qui était vrai, et que tu respectais mes choix même si tu contre-argumentais à ce moment-là, parce que pour moi comme pour toi, c'était con d'arrêter ça, que tu trouvais un équilibre entre ta vie d'homme marié et notre relation, que je ne semblais pas souffrir dans cette histoire,et que si ç'avait certainement été le cas il y a quelques mois, tu ne serais plus capable de me faire revivre ça. Vrai ? Faux ? J'en savais rien. Et honnêtement, je m'en foutais : t'avais pas essayé de me toucher, de faire céder mon corps avant ma volonté, cette fois-ci, et ça confirmait ce que tu disais. Et comme tu le disais, je ne souffrais pas, je ne souffrais plus comme à une époque où j'étais complètement dépendant de cette relation. De ta volonté... »

.

Comme j'aimerais, et en même temps qu'est-ce que je m'en voudrais. Pour 'Léna ? Peut-être un peu, mais après tout, je t'ai toujours poussé vers elle. Ça, c'est de ta faute.

Non. Pour tes gosses, en fait. Pour les quatre mômes que t'as eu avec elle qui seraient partagés entre Papa et Maman, qui verraient leur temps divisé en une-semaine-sur-deux, une chez l'un, une chez l'autre, les Noël une fois sur deux... Tout ça. Tout ce que je me dis que j'ai eu la chance de ne jamais vivre.

De toute façon, je ne veux pas penser à ça. A ce que je veux entendre tout en espérant que jamais je l'entendrai, alors qu'avant j'espérais juste ne jamais l'entendre, sans rien vouloir d'autre. Que ton corps.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'y penser. Tu aimes 'Léna, tu aimes tes gamins, tes mignons gamins que j'ai déjà vus une fois ou l'autre, quand vos parents ne pouvaient pas les garder pendant les répèt' de gala. Y'a trois ans, déjà. Ils ont dû bien grandir...

Je n'ai pas le droit d'y penser.

.

Comme je n'ai pas réagi, au bout de dix secondes, tu as retiré ta main. J'ai entendu un bruit de papier plié, ou déplié, enfin du papier qu'on bouge, quoi.

Plusieurs feuilles.

Beaucoup de feuille.

J'ai eu peur. Peur de ce que c'était.

Je crois que j'ai tout de suite deviné ce que c'était.

Mais tu étais là pour quoi, au juste ? Pourquoi tu avais cette lettre avec toi ? Pourquoi tu la faisais revenir dans mon appartement, putain ?

Qu'est-ce que je t'avais fait, bordel, pour que tu viennes avec ces feuilles que je voudrais oublier, comme toi, comme ta vie, ta famille, la danse, tout ce qui m'a fait plonger dans cette connerie d'histoire, où j'ai trouvé mon compte à un moment, où ça n'a clairement pas été le cas à d'autres, où j'ai fini par ressentir au lieu de juste sentir ?

T'étais là pour quoi, au juste ? Pour me la rendre ? Pour me répondre ?

Tu venais de me caresser les cheveux, de me dire un petit ''hey'' gentil, de t'asseoir à quelques centimètres de moi seulement, que si je bougeais un tout petit peu mon dos, je serais contre toi, tout ça juste pour me rendre ma lettre et te barrer ?

T'es vraiment un fumier. T'es venu me frapper quand j'étais à terre, tu sais très bien que j'ai cassé parce que je t'... apprécie un peu trop, et tu viens, tu t'imposes, et tu as la lettre avec toi, et quoi que t'en fasses, je t'en veux.

.

« Tu m'as fait danser. J'avais un peu perdu, parce que danser de temps en temps aux soirées où il y a rarement du rock, ben ça entretient pas le talent. Tu te moquais gentiment de moi quand je ratais une figure que j'arrivais à faire avant. Et puis quand j'ai repris mes bases, tu as lancé Suzette, j'ai encore ri, et ce coup-ci tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi, tu m'as juste semblé tout fier de ton idée. _- voix qui chante les paroles - _''Elle me dit « fais-moi du bien », je lui dis « oui, sans problème »...''J'ai retrouvé les regards que j'avais complètement oubliés de quand on dansait ensemble. Je n'avais pas vraiment repensé à nous jusqu'à maintenant, je ne suis pas vraiment dans le souvenir, j'avance dans ma vie en me retournant rarement. »

.

Je t'en voulais. Je savais pas ce que t'allais en faire, de ma lettre, je me demande si j'espérais pas que tu l'aies brûlée, que tu l'aies déchirée d'un geste théâtral après l'avoir lue, empli de désespoir. Oui mais non, on n'est pas dans un film. Une lettre de vingt copies doubles, tu la ruines pas d'un mouvement de tristesse. Au mieux, t'as l'air ridicule parce que tu t'es fait mal aux jointures des doigts sans l'avoir abîmée.

Et surtout, t'avais pas de raison d'être désespéré, hein ?

Je t'en voulais de l'avoir ramenée ici, de lui avoir fait faire le retour quand la poste s'était chargée de l'aller. Est-ce que tu allais simplement la poser et partir ? Je suis sûr que, pour peu que je m'endorme dix minutes après ça, j'arriverais à me poser la question de est-ce que je l'ai bien envoyée, au final, est-ce que j'ai pas rêvé tout ça.

.

Ta main a quitté mon épaule, j'ai entendu les plissements et les bruissements du papier.

Puis ta voix.

Je crois que je ne t'avais jamais entendu lire, avant ça.

''Bon. Voilà. Je ne sais pas comment commencer. J'ai jamais su...''

J'ai entendu ta voix, j'ai reconnu mes mots. J'ai reconnu des mots qui sont typiquement les miens, même si je ne m'en souvenais pas exactement. J'ai beaucoup écrit, il y a trois jours, je ne me suis pas relu, je n'ai pas retenu tout ce que je t'ai dit.

Mais cette phrase, ces phrases-là, et les autres qui coulaient de ta bouche, avec ta voix de quelqu'un qui lit, je les ai tout de suite reconnues.

Je me suis revu devant mes feuilles vierges, les trois premières que j'avais prévues, toutes celles que j'ai dû rajouter parce que c'était beaucoup plus long que ce que je pensais, parce que tout ce que je voulais te dire coulait de mon stylo sans s'arrêter.

Je me suis revu, au début, ne sachant pas comment commencer. Utiliser mes allocutions préférées : bon, voilà.

.

Puis j'ai compris que tu allais me lire toute ma lettre.

C'est là que les larmes sont montées dans mes yeux.

C'est depuis ces putains de cinquante minutes où tu lis, où tu ne t'es pas interrompu, que je me bats pour pas qu'elles descendent sur mes joues, sur mon nez vu que je suis couché sur le flan.

Que je contrôle ma respiration. Et ne me voyant pas de face, tu ne peux pas le voir, cet effort que je fais.

.

« ...quand on a redansé, juste après, à ma demande, il y avait une espèce d'intimité dans nos regards, un truc un peu trop proche qu'on n'avait pas vraiment eu avant. Et j'arrive pas à savoir si ça me plaît où pas. Oui, parce qu'on danse souvent, quand on se voit, maintenant. Et je sens que les choses ont évolué, et je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas. Tu sais, tu m'as déjà dit que tu pouvais divorcer de 'Léna. Je t'ai dit que c'était hors de question, et ça fait longtemps que tu n'en as pas reparlé. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien, la direction que prend notre relation... »

.

Tu lis. Tu lis depuis tout à l'heure. Tu laisses tes émotions transparaître à la lecture.

Les passages où je ne fais que décrire, ta voix est monotone, pas désagréable, comme si tu lisais n'importe quoi.

Elle se serre quand tu lis les questionnements que j'ai eu, mes doutes, mes scrupules, mes craintes.

Mes ressentis négatifs, ceux où je t'accuses à demi-mot tout en m'en gardant, tout en m'accusant moi, ma faiblesse, en lisant ça ta voix se brise, parfois. Tu dois te reprendre sur certains mots.

Mes sentiments actuels, je ne les ai pas écrits. Ils se sentent. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte en écrivant, je n'ai pas relu. Mais ma lettre suinte de tout ce que je ressens maintenant. Je t'ai dit tellement plus que ce que je voulais te dire...

.

Tu lis. Tu lis depuis tout à l'heure. A part quand ta voix se brise d'émotion, de rancœur envers toi-même, vu les passages où ça arrive, tu lis sans jamais avoir à reprendre un mot, sans jamais hésiter.

Mon écriture est loin d'être merdique, mais comme toutes les écritures, tout n'est pas toujours évident à comprendre.

Mais non. Tu lis comme si tu l'avais lue plusieurs fois. Comme si tu connaissais tous ces passages.

Et ça me fait mal, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as lue plusieurs fois, cette putain de lettre. Pourquoi tu sembles la connaître si bien.

.

« Bon. Voilà. J'ai fait le tour. Enfin, autant que c'est possible de faire le tour d'une relation de trois ans, qui en est une sans en être une. J'en ai fait le tour en te la rappelant, même si je me doute que tu te souvenais d'à peu près tout. Mais j'ai remarqué, cette première fois où on a dansé, que j'avais oublié beaucoup de choses sans les oublier véritablement, puisqu'elles sont revenues tout de suite à mon esprit, et que cette prise de conscience, de ce que je ressentais alors par rapport à maintenant, ça a fait évoluer notre relation, dernièrement. Alors je voulais que tu te souviennes aussi... »

.

J'en peux plus.

J'en peux plus de cette situation.

La situation de toi avec ta femme et tes gosses, celle que je pensais avoir enfin réussi à fuir, mais que tu es là, donc que je me reprends en pleine face.

La situation de toi, ici, à quelques centimètres, lisant, éprouvant ma lettre.

J'en peux plus de t'entendre lire tout ça. Toutes mes pensées intimes, que je ne suis même pas sûr que je réussirais à les réécrire aussi bien, aussi complètes aujourd'hui, malgré les trois jours que je viens d'avoir pour y penser.

J'en peux plus de t'entendre lire tout ça, d'imaginer ce que tout être normal à ta place, qu'il aime ou non celui qui l'a écrit, doit ressentir en lisant ça. Je crois que j'avais besoin de te faire mal. C'est obligatoire, non ? vu tout ce que j'ai écrit, vu tout ce que je t'ai balancé.

_Quand on aime, on n'essaie pas de faire mal à l'autre, si ? On le fait passer avant soi, non ? Avant nos besoins, nos sentiments..._

Qu'est-ce que je suis con. Quand on aime, on est égoïste.

Je t'ai écrit ça comme une lettre de rupture, mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était une réponse. Je t'ai écrit ça comme une lettre de rupture, mais en l'entendant, je vois à quel point c'est une lettre de demande, de demande de plus, de demande... d'engagement. Une déclaration.

Est-ce que tu l'as senti aussi, est-ce que c'est pour ça que t'es là, ici, aujourd'hui ?

J'ai voulu te faire mal, assez mal pour que t'aies besoin de me parler, de te justifier, de me dire ce que tu penses, comment tu te positionnes, toi, dans toute cette histoire.

_Je suis transparent._

J'avais besoin que tu m'en parles, besoin de savoir. J'avais besoin de te faire suffisamment mal pour que, même sans connaître vraiment mon nouveau lieu de vie, même sans avoir les clés et sans que j'ouvre moi-même à mes visiteurs, tu cherches à tout prix à me retrouver, à me parler.

Quand on aime, on aime pour soi, en premier.

J'ai eu l'impression de jouer au preux chevalier en t'envoyant ça, en te disant que je ne voulais pas te faire le mal que je commençais à éprouver, en te disant que je pensais à 'Léna et tes enfants avant tout.

Et c'est sûrement ce que j'aurais continué à penser si tu n'étais pas venu.

Mais là, je me rends trop compte que j'espérais exactement me retrouver dans cette situation.

J'avais besoin de savoir, moi qui te dis que je m'en fous, moi qui te dis tout ce que je ne sais pas de toi dans cette lettre en concluant par un ''je ne veux pas savoir'' à chaque élément nouveau que j'ignore.

_Je suis transparent._

.

« Et je me rends compte que je n'en veux plus, de cette relation. Vraiment. Je me rends compte que 'Léna me dérange de plus en plus, et c'est pas normal. Je me rends compte qu'on se parle de plus en plus, et c'est pas normal. Je me rends compte que ce dont je me rends compte ne peut que me faire du mal. Alors j'ai décidé de changer de méthode : le SMS expéditif, la rencontre en personne, ça n'a pas marché. J'espère que 'Léna ne va pas lire en même temps que toi cette lettre, que tu auras la bonne idée de regarder de qui elle est avant de la lire près d'elle, de te douter qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle la voie. Tu sais où me trouver, je sais où te trouver, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve. Je disparais de ta vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour toi comme ça l'est déjà pour moi. Je déteste les trucs sentimentaux, je déteste me dire que tu vas lire cette phrase juste au-dessus, mais je pense qu'elle résume ma situation, ta situation, ce qu'il risque d'en advenir si on continue à se voir. Je suis égoïste, j'ai peur d'avoir mal, alors je casse. Je romps. Et je me dis que, pour qu'il soit nécessaire de rompre, c'est que c'est déjà trop tard, en partie... »

.

Non. Non en fait. Quand tu lis ce passage, je vois quand même que je suis un minimum conscient de mon propre égoïsme, de ma peur de me faire mal... Mais ça revient au même, hein ?

La seule chose que j'avais pas prévue, dans ta venue, la seule chose que je ne voulais surtout pas, c'était réentendre ma lettre. C'était prendre conscience de ce que je te disais sans te le dire. Ce que j'ai toujours fait.

Entendre cette lettre, ça me fait voir ce que je voulais vraiment, ce que je voulais inconsciemment. Ça me fait mal. Je me découvre manipulateur involontairement.

Je ne veux plus entendre cette lettre.

Je n'arrête pas de t'y dire au revoir, depuis tout à l'heure, et j'espère intérieurement que chaque salutation sera la dernière, que tu vas interrompre ta lecture, que ce sera la fin.

Que tu vas me dire quelque chose.

.

Je ferme les yeux, j'en peux plus d'entendre ça. D'entendre mes mots, mes pensées, mes ressentis dans ta bouche.

Si j'avais vraiment voulu casser pour de vrai, je ne t'aurais pas dit tout ça, hein ? Tu l'as compris, n'est-ce pas ? Que, même si je te disais avoir pris une décision et vouloir m'y tenir, tout ce que je voulais, cette fois-ci, c'est que _toi _tu reviennes vers moi, pour une fois, que _toi_ tu viennes me rechercher, me vouloir.

Et tu es là.

Et je t'ai manipulé.

Et je me hais.

Je me hais de ce que je te balance, quand j'aurais pu te dire des choses fausses, de fausses raisons pour ne plus vouloir te voir. Te mentir, que tu te dises que je me foutais de ta gueule, que si je pensais ça, c'était clair qu'on n'avait plus rien à faire ensemble.

Mais non. J'ai fait étalage de mes sentiments.

.

« Alors, salut Heero. T'as été un peu tout pour moi, un mec qui m'attirait, qui m'a fait me poser des questions sur ma sexualité, un mec qui m'a fait me poser des questions tout court, un gars de qui j'ai été un peu trop dépendant, un gars nocif, un manipulateur, un connard, un enfoiré, un plan, une pause dans mes révisions, un partenaire d'instants volés, un partenaire de danse, un mec que j'ai haï, un mec que j'...apprécie un peu trop aujourd'hui. Par rapport à la situation. A ta situation. A ma situation. Alors à plus, Heero. ''A plus'' comme ''peut-être à un jour où on se verra par hasard''. ''A plus'' comme ''je ne veux plus te voir volontairement, je ne veux plus te voir tout court''. Tu ne dois pas revenir. Je ne veux plus te voir, Heero. Tu es mon cancer, Heero Yuy. Nocif. Je ne veux pas savoir ton âge. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus que ce que je sais, que ce que je sens, que ce qui ne me fait pas encore mal mais qui me fera souffrir sûrement d'ici peu... »

.

J'ai fait étalage de mes sentiments, je te dis que je ne veux plus te revoir, mais tout crie le contraire. T'es pas dupe. T'es un homme dit mature, père de famille, tu l'as très bien compris, hein ?

C'est pour ça que t'es là.

Dis-moi que t'es là pour ça, j'ai besoin de l'entendre.

J'ai besoin d'entendre que tu as su lire entre les lignes, que tu m'as compris là où je ne voulais pas te dire les choses... J'ai l'impression que me dire que tu as su voir tout ce que j'ai fait exprès de ne pas te dire clairement me rassurera.

Tout en sachant que ça n'avancera à rien. Que tout sera pareil.

Que ce sera même pire de penser que je ne peux tout simplement pas être avec un homme qui me comprend comme tu m'aurais compris, que j'ai raté ma chance, que je vais devoir continuer à chercher. Peut-être ne pas trouver. Tout en sachant que tu existes, et que je ne peux pas profiter de ta présence, de ton existence.

.

« Bon, voilà. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Je ne sais jamais par où commencer, quel que soit le domaine. Je t'ai toujours laissé commencer, faire, jusqu'à il y a peu. Je ne savais pas par où commencer, alors j'ai commencé par nos débuts. Et maintenant, je sens que c'est à moi de finir. A moi de mettre un terme à tout ça, parce que tu ne le feras pas, mais je risque de te demander plus contre mon gré d'ici peu. De briser le pacte qu'on avait enfin réussi à équilibrer... »

.

Je me souviens de ce passage. C'était à la fin.

A la presque fin.

Ça va se terminer, cette lecture interminable, mon calvaire va se terminer. Le tien aussi, parce que ça a été dur pour toi, non ? A ta voix, à ce que je connais de ta personnalité, tu as été touché par cette lettre, touché comme meurtri, comme ému... Je te fais quand même une déclaration à demi-mot...

Je me fais des films. Je me refais des films, comme je m'en suis fait avant qu'on commence à se voir en dehors des cours de danse. Tu n'as pas de raison de te sentir flatté par cette déclaration. Enfin oui, flatté, tu peux l'être. Mais pas ''content'', pas ''gratifié'' par ça.

Je ne suis que moi, au final. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu avais pris tous ces risques pour continuer envers et contre tout à me voir, quand je ne voulais plus, quand 'Léna avait pu douter un moment peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un qui n'aime pas celui qui se déclare peut se sentir gratifié par ça, s'il estime qu'il ne ''mérite'' pas l'autre. A une époque, dans une autre vie, celle où je savais que je n'avais pas de sentiment pour toi, j'aurais été flatté et gratifié que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. Même si les conséquences de ces mots m'auraient fait peur.

Toi, tu n'as pas de raison d'être gratifié par mes sentiments. Parce que je ne suis que moi.

Quat' me dit souvent que c'est triste que je pense comme ça. Mais il est pareil, alors c'est pas lui qui me fera changer mon point de vue.

.

« Alors je m'éloigne, je pars. Je pourrais te remercier pour tout, te dire que tu vas me manquer. Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier, tu m'as été aussi mauvais que bon, dans tous les sens du terme, et encore aujourd'hui c'est le cas, vu comme les choses ont évolué pour moi. Te dire que tu vas me manquer ? Je te l'ai dit : j'avance, je ne regarde pas en arrière. Ça passera. Comme tout. Au revoir, Heero Yuy. Embrasse 'Léna de ma part. Duo. »

.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant mon nom comme signature de la lettre.

La fin.

''Duo...''

Tu as repris ta voix basse, tendre. Triste.

Et moi je me recroqueville. Mon premier mouvement, je le calcule pas, j'aurais préféré ne toujours pas bouger, ne pas te donner d'idée de mon état actuel.

Mais c'est un réflexe. Je me plie en deux sous les couvertures, mon cou se cache de nouveau dans les tissus.

Mon nom dans ta bouche, après tout ça.

Mon nom dans ta bouche, alors que je m'en veux, que je t'en veux, que je voudrais que tu partes autant que tu restes.

''Duo.''

Et tu insistes.

Et tu récidives.

Tu as décidé de me tuer jusqu'au bout. Tu as décidé de me faire mourir de culpabilité, de honte...

Culpabilité ? Parce que tu es là parce que je l'ai voulu inconsciemment, parce que ma lettre te repoussait dans les mots, mais t'appelait dans le message. Parce que j'ai dû te faire mal.

Honte ? Parce que je n'ai menti à aucun moment, dans ma lettre. Parce que tout ce que j'y ai dit est vrai. Parce que je me suis mis à nu, je t'ai dit tout ce que je ressens... Je ne me suis jamais senti plus nu qu'aujourd'hui devant toi, et pourtant...

.

''J'ai trente-trois ans depuis deux mois et une semaine. Je suis informaticien et ma boîte me laisse choisir mes horaires tant que je fais mes heures.''

Tu... Tu me racontes ta vie, là ? Tu me _réponds_ ?

Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Je ne veux pas entendre ça !

Je me recroqueville encore, je voudrais que tu partes, juste que tu partes. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, là. Etre de nouveau seul, dans le noir.

Je voudrais que tu le comprennes dans mon mouvement de renfermement sur moi.

Mais je sens ta main dans mes cheveux, dans mes cheveux que tu es en train d'arranger, de ranger sur mon épaule.

Tu me caresses les cheveux, en partant du crâne. Tu me donnes encore de la tendresse, tu me choies encore... Je me dégoûte pas assez, non, il faut en plus que tu me montres que tu ne m'en veux pas.

''Chhh... Quand je rentrais chez moi, au début, je m'en voulais. Mais mon envie de toi était trop forte. Et puis je me suis senti de moins en moins coupable. J'ai senti qu'elle aussi avait une liaison. Bien après moi, peut-être à cause de moi. Mais ça m'a déculpabilisé un peu... Cet homme à qui j'empruntais son appartement quand tu étais au lycée et qu'on n'avait pas forcément beaucoup de temps, il savait très bien. C'est un collègue, il ne connaît pas 'L... Réléna. Il savait très bien que j'y amenais quelqu'un d'autre. Les regards dont tu n'étais pas sûr au début, ils étaient là. Un peu la première année. Comme tu l'as dit, t'as développé ta musculature et t'as commencé à ressembler vraiment à un homme au milieu de la deuxième année...''

''Tais-toi.''

''...Tu as commencé à devenir séduisant. Et j'ai compris que je me suis senti séduit aussi parce que tu savais que tu pouvais attirer les hommes depuis peu. Que tu étais attiré par les hommes.''

''Je... Je veux pas le savoir.''

''Ma petite vie de père de famille et mari les soirs et le week-end ? Au début c'est vrai que concilier ma vie privée et ma liaison avec toi, c'était pas évident pour moi, et puis au final, ça s'est équilibré. Quand on s'est vus en journée plutôt que les soirs. Quand tu séchais les cours... Quand je te faisais sécher.''

''Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas le savoir.''

''… Elle est partie.''

J'arrête de respirer.

_Elle_ est partie. Qui ? Réléna est partie ?

D'où elle est partie ? Pourquoi elle serait partie ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que t'es en train de me dire ?

''Elle est partie il y a deux jours. Elle avait quelqu'un d'autre, je te l'ai dit. Lundi soir, je suis rentré chez moi, et il y avait un homme dans notre chambre. Il a pas trop su comment réagir en me voyant, et le pire c'est que moi non plus j'ai pas su quoi faire. J'avais pas le droit de m'énerver, hein ? Avec toi, depuis trois ans... C'est tout ce que j'ai pensé en le voyant finir de se rhabiller complètement mal-à-l'aise : que j'avais pas le droit d'en vouloir à ma femme. Réléna est arrivée en sous-vêtements, et c'est là que ça m'a fait un peu mal. C'était plus qu'un mot, ''coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre'', c'était concret... Depuis qu'on s'était mariés y'avait que moi qui l'avait vue en sous-vêtements et sans sous-vêtements. Elle m'a juste dit ''Salut, Heero.'' Comme si c'était normal, comme si je devais m'y attendre.''

''Comment il s'appelle ?''

''On s'en fout !''

''…''

''Je... Je crois qu'elle l'a appelé Wu Fei quand elle lui a dit de sortir l'attendre dans sa voiture.''

''… Continue.''

''Elle m'a demandé si je réagissais pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était dans la même situation que moi. Qu'elle s'était mise dans la même situation que moi pour ne plus avoir le droit de m'en vouloir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, et qu'elle sentait que moi aussi je m'éloignais d'elle, par rapport au début où elle avait senti qu'il y avait quelqu'un mais où j'étais encore à elle, apparemment. ''Les femmes sentent ces choses là'', elle m'a dit. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle avait mis cartes sur table, qu'elle aussi voulait savoir qui était cette autre personne. Que je savais pour elle. Je... Je lui ai montré ta lettre, je l'avais reçue le jour-même.''

''… Tu lui as montré ma lettre.''

Je vais me faire descendre dans mon sommeil. Je vais me faire enlever, séquestrer, torturer jusqu'à ce que mort ne s'en suive pas, pour pouvoir me faire encore torturer le lendemain.

Oui, je sais, je devrais être fou de joie en sachant que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Je devrais t'embrasser, te faire la fête, remuer la queue, aboyer, ronronner même, peut-être. Ben tiens.

Pauvre 'Léna. Non, non, pas pauvre Heero, pas pauvre toi, certainement pas. Enfin peut-être un peu. Mais pauvre 'Léna, qui s'est obligée à se détacher de l'homme qu'elle a aimé assez pour se marier et fonder une tribu avec, qui a été obligée de se détacher en allant voir ailleurs. Et même si tu sais que l'autre en fait autant, c'est pas ça qui te déculpabilise, quand tu aimes.

J'espère vraiment que son Wu Fei l'aime pour de vrai. Pauvre 'Léna.

_Tu lui as montré ma lettre._

Non, c'est vrai que là, l'information qui me reste le plus en travers de la gorge, c'est ça.

Ma lettre. Moi, à nu, exposé à un homme d'abord, puis à sa femme.

.

Alors, après un effondrement de trois jours, après une apathie de trois jours, après le moral aussi à plat que mon encéphalogramme quand je couche avec toi, c'est la colère qui vient.

Je te l'avais écrit que je voulais pas que 'Léna lise ça. Je l'avais écrit en te disant que c'était pour vous, que cette lecture la ferait certainement partir, mais tu ne t'es pas dit que ça pouvait aussi être parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle lise ça ? Que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache tout ce que je ressens ?

Tu abuses, Yuy, tu abuses. Tu fais chier.

Elle est partie le jour où t'as reçu ma lettre, et tu viens me voir ? Et si elle était pas partie, est-ce que tu serais là, hein ? J'ai pas le droit de me poser cette question, je devrais juste être heureux que tu m'aies cherché ?

Mais je suis pas ta maîtresse, putain !

Quand on baisait ensemble, je ne t'aimais pas, je ne te demandais rien. Quand j'ai décidé de couper les ponts y'a trois jours, c'est justement parce que je t'aimais. Et toi ? Tu te pointes comme une fleur parce que t'es un pauvre mari perdu parce que bientôt divorcé ? Tu viens chercher un peu de réconfort chez Duo le gros Nounours sans volonté, que tu sais que t'as encore le pouvoir de reprendre ?

Mais t'es là pour quoi, au juste ?

Me dire que t'es seul maintenant ? Me dire que, maintenant, tu veux bien de moi à plein temps ? Que ton équilibre femme-amant vient de s'effondrer donc que tu te raccroches à la branche de treize ans plus jeune que toi, la seule branche qu'il te reste ?

Et moi je suis quoi là-dedans ? Une bouée de secours ? Ça fait trois jours que je me laisse crever en me disant que j'ai fait la connerie du siècle, que j'aurais dû continuer à te voir comme si de rien n'était, que j'aurais réussi à me contrôler et à me comporter comme un régulier et non comme un amoureux, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me rendre compte que, quand ça va bien, je suis le joujou de monsieur, qu'il me parle pas de sa vie, qu'il se confie pas, mais que dès qu'il est largué je suis l'oreille que j'ai jamais été, je suis celui qui devrait t'écouter, qui devrait te réconforter, peut-être ? Qui devrait te faire la fêfête en remuant la queue-queue, hein ?

Comment tu veux que je la prenne, moi, cette nouvelle ? Elle est partie ? Et après ? Où on en serait, nous deux, toi et moi, si elle était pas partie ?

Tu te rends compte comme ta présence ici, depuis que t'es là, m'a fait espérer des conneries, m'a fait mal, comme j'ai eu que des pensées contradictoires, des sentiments contradictoires, je m'en suis voulu, je t'en ai voulu, je m'en suis voulu encore plus de te reprocher des choses pour lesquelles tu n'étais pour rien... Tout ça en une heure.

Tu me fais chier, Yuy, tu me fais chier ! Tu voudrais pas partir ? Me laisser seul ? J'aimerais être seul, putain, j'aimerais ne plus avoir de sentiments, ne plus penser, ne plus t'imaginer... Mais comment t'as fait, putain ? Comment t'as fait pour que je tombe amoureux de toi alors que je l'ai pas cherché, comment t'as fait pour qu'avant même que je sorte avec toi je décide de rompre et que ça me fasse aussi mal ? Comment t'as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est plus simple de ne tout simplement pas aimer.

Qu'est-ce que c'était plus simple avant... Tu me les brises, dégage de chez moi, dégage d'ici...

Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là, déjà ? Comment t'as eu mes clés ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Quat' pour qu'il te laisse les avoir ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu te tapes les blonds aussi, maintenant ? T'as encore cassé un autre couple ? Tu te disais peut-être que maintenant que t'as plus le brun au long cheveux, t'avais le blond ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit à lui ? Que tu voulais plus qu'il voie Trowa ? Que t'es suffisant pour lui ? Qu'il te connaît pas encore, mais que de toute façon t'es libre, sans femme ni gosses ni amant donc que vous pourrez passer du temps ensemble, pour peu qu'il sèche ses cours ?

.

Dans ma tête, j'en suis resté au ''tu lui as donné ma lettre''. Et comme tu réponds pas, depuis tout à l'heure, je me relève sur le coude et je me tourne vers toi, je tourne vers toi mon visage énervé, mon visage de trois jours sans sommeil ni bouffe, que je le sens pas, là, que j'ai juste envie de te faire bouffer tes yeux.

Ton visage à toi est blanc. Blanc de chez blanc. Tu croises mon regard, baisses les yeux. J'ai cru les voir mouillés. Peut-être, peut-être pas, je m'en fous, pourquoi tu chiales, d'abord ? De quel droit ?

''C'est injuste, ce que tu me dis...''

.

Non. Non, ce que je pense est peut-être injuste, ce que j'ai dit est une simple question à propos de ma lettre que t'as montrée à ta...

Oh.

.

''Que... Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ?''

''Tout ça. Tout ce que tu m'as dit, sur 'Léna, sur Quat', sur toi, sur moi. Pas moyen de te faire parler depuis tout à l'heure, et tout ce que tu me balances d'un coup...''

''… Je voulais pas te dire tout ça. Je croyais pas l'avoir dit.''

''Tu le pensais. Tu le penses. On pense pas toujours ce qu'on dit, mais vu que tu pensais pas l'avoir dit...''

''Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est exactement ce que je pense.''

''… Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu me balances que tu ne veux plus me voir, tu me dis à demi-mot que 'Léna souffre bien plus que moi, que je suis un connard qui compte sur ton meilleur ami pour baiser si par hasard je t'avais plus, que je serais capable de baiser avec lui pour avoir les clés de ton appartement... Pour moi comme pour ton pote, c'est dégradant ce que tu penses... Quoi d'autre, tu t'attends à ce que je l'ai tabassé parce qu'il voulait pas me les donner, tes clés ? Et là tu essaies de me dire que c'est pas ce que tu penses, que j'aurais pas dû entendre ça... Qu'est-ce que je fous là au juste, c'est ça que tu veux savoir ? Je viens parce que j'ai pas réussi à te joindre juste après avoir lu ta lettre, tu répondais ni à ton portable ni à ton fixe. T'étais pas chez toi, tes parents ont pas voulu me dire où t'étais, j'ai juste vaguement compris que t'avais déménagé de chez eux, que si tu m'avais pas donné ton adresse, c'était pas à eux de le faire. Ce que je conçois. J'ai le numéro d'aucun de tes potes, aucun contact en commun avec toi qui aurait pu savoir où t'habitais. Je me suis inquiété, connard. Je me suis inquiété parce que, ouais, je suis pas con, j'ai compris ce que t'essayais de me dire dans ta lettre. Je l'ai même relue, relue, relue pour voir si tu me disais pas dedans où t'étais. Mais ouais, j'ai compris que tu cassais parce que tu veux pas t'engager, parce que tu sais que c'est pas possible avec ma famille, qu'on se ferait forcément souffrir, que c'est pas correct pour 'Léna... J'ai compris que tu voulais plus qu'on se voit parce que tu pouvais plus te comporter comme un plan cul. ''Je t'ai dit que si je t'aimais, je prendrais pas le risque de coucher avec toi...'' Et avec ce genre de phrases, avec toutes les phrases de ce type que t'as écrites, tu me fais croire que tu t'attendais pas à ce que je veuille te parler, à ce que je veuille te dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, que je pense pareil que toi, qu'il ne faut plus qu'on se voie, ou alors qu'il faut au contraire qu'on se voit plus pour voir comment ça évolue ? Je me suis demandé... Et quand j'ai entendu que tu répondais pas au téléphone, que tu avais besoin que je te voies en face, j'ai encore plus compris.''

''Je... J'ai pas fait exprès d'écrire ça... De te faire venir. J'ai pas relu ma lettre. Je viens juste de le comprendre en t'entendant la relire... Le téléphone... Je pouvais pas répondre, je pouvais pas bouger.''

Je m'adosse contre le mur, derrière moi, maintenant que je me suis assis dans mon lit. Je laisse ma tête aller en arrière contre la tapisserie bleue, je ferme les yeux. J'ai mal à la tête.

Je ne vais pas pleurer. Je ne vais pas pleurer.

Je respire trop fort.

''Tu pouvais pas bouger ? Et là, t'as bien bougé, non ?''

''Tu... Tu m'as énervé. Tu as donné ma lettre à 'Léna.''

''Et alors ? Tu te sens trahi dans ta virilité de petit homme qui se confesse sans le faire ? C'est pas moi qui avait le plus de risques à prendre en la lui donnant, avec tout ce qu'elle y a lu, tout ce qu'elle a appris ? Elle devait savoir, Duo. C'était le meilleur moyen, non ? Tu lui as résumé, tu m'as mâché le travail. Tu veux que je te dise ? Lundi, je l'ai appelée trois fois dans la journée parce que je venais de recevoir ta lettre, que j'arrivais pas à te joindre. Ça faisait deux ans qu'elle avait pas entendu parler de toi vu que t'as plus cours avec nous, et je lui ai demandé tes coordonnées, si par hasard elle t'avait pas vu dans la rue... Elle a très bien compris. Quand elle a lu ta putain de lettre, elle m'a dit ''Il t'aime. Cherche-le bien, il doit s'en vouloir autant qu'à toi, en ce moment.'' Elle savait que c'était toi. Elle a été touchée par ta lettre, abruti, elle a vu que tout est ma faute... Qu'une grande partie l'est, en tout cas. Elle devait la lire, cette lettre. Tu l'as écrite autant pour elle que pour moi.''

Est-ce que je l'ai écrite pour 'Léna ? Non. Non, je ne crois pas. Même si je me justifie beaucoup par rapport à elle...

''… Comment t'as eu mes clés ?''

''Quat'. 'Fin Karim. J'avais pas son numéro, mais lui il avait le mien. Je savais même pas où il étudiait, j'ai pas pu l'attendre devant sa fac comme je l'ai fait avec toi y'a deux ans, comme tu me le rappelles aimablement dans ta lettre. Lui, il avait mon numéro. J'ai eu un appel de lui il y a trois heures, il me disait qu'il avait pris mon numéro dans ton portable au cas où il sentait que je devenais trop nocif avec toi. Qu'il avait de quoi me menacer. J'ai commencé à lui dire que je savais pas pourquoi tu répondais pas au téléphone, enfin si, que je savais mais que j'y étais pour rien... Je me suis écrasé devant un jeune de vingt ans, il m'a fait peur ton pote. Mais il m'a dit qu'il savait très bien aussi pourquoi, que tu lui avais dit que tu comptais m'envoyer une lettre pour ne plus me voir. Et que justement, ça l'inquiétait que tu ne sois pas heureux, libéré après l'avoir fait. Que tu lui avais pas dit pourquoi tu voulais ''casser'', mais qu'il a réussi à deviner tout seul, que c'était une connerie, que tu t'en mordrais les doigts. Alors il m'a donné ton adresse, on s'est vus et il m'a passé les clés. T'as un très bon meilleur ami, Duo. Tu pensais vraiment qu'il me donnerait les clés après une partie de jambes en l'air ? Qu'il voudrait ça ? Que _je_ voudrais ça ? Ou c'est l'énervement qui t'as fait penser tout haut de travers ?''

''…''

''Du coup je suis venu directement. Et puis je t'ai vu, là, comme une loque, à pas bouger. Dans le noir. Tu dormais pas, tu respirais, mais t'étais pas vivant non plus. Tu m'as pas répondu. La seule chose que j'aie pu faire, que j'aie su faire pour te ranimer, c'est te lire ta putain de lettre que je me trimbale partout, que j'ai constamment un kilo de paperasse sur moi depuis deux jours. 'Léna, c'est parce qu'elle a senti que j'étais complètement ailleurs lundi, ailleurs qu'elle, qu'elle a décidé de me... présenter son amant. Elle a senti que ça allait pas, qu'elle devenait gênante pour moi, que je le devenais pour elle. C'est pour moi qu'elle est partie. Pour nous. Je t'aurais retrouvé avec ou sans elle, crétin d'ado. Je t'aurais peut-être pas dit les mêmes choses exactement dans les deux cas, dans un je t'aurais dit qu'on savait tous les deux que y'a des obstacles, qu'on pouvait toujours voir comment les choses continuaient d'évoluer, continuer à se voir, à entretenir nos sentiments, et que je verrais avec ma famille, au bout d'un moment, si les choses changeaient vraiment. Là, ce que je peux te dire maintenant, avec la _situation_ actuelle, c'est que y'a rien qui nous empêche de voir comment vont nos sentiments. Que je ne dois plus jouer au bon petit mari qui n'a rien à se reprocher le soir. Que je peux vraiment me poser des questions sur ce que je ressens quand je te vois, quand je te parle, alors qu'avant je m'en empêchais.''

''…''

''Tu sais, les regards que tu sentais à la danse, que j'ai essayé de restreindre quand j'ai clairement vu que c'était réciproque... C'était principalement physique pour moi, mais pas seulement. J'avais envie de te connaître. Ça a commencé par ton corps, et puis tu te confiais. Moi je le faisais pas, parce que je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Tu m'avais dit plusieurs fois que tu m'aimais pas, que ça serait jamais le cas. Qu'il fallait que tu te forces pour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, et visiblement t'avais pas envie de te forcer avec moi. Je vais pas te dire que j'étais amoureux de toi, dès le début, que tout ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait terriblement mal, que j'ai souffert. Non. J'ai été jaloux de ton copain, des différents copains que je sais que tu as eu. Mais, surtout, ça m'a empêché de me poser des questions que tu me dises, que je voies que tu ne voulais pas m'aimer. Dans ta lettre, tu me dis que toi, tu as tes réponses à tes questions, que c'est pour ça que tu veux plus me voir. Pour moi, pour pas me faire de mal. Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que je veux ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Non, tu deviens pas l'oreille que t'as jamais pu être, dès l'instant où ma femme se barre. Tu deviens la personne avec qui j'ai jamais pu me confier parce que c'était trop risqué, avant. Mais maintenant, je peux. Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'ai du mal à saisir ce que tu veux. Je comprends juste que, vu comme tu me dis ça, ça t'a fait mal que je ne te parle jamais de moi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit tout ça, mon âge, mon boulot, toutes ces choses qu'en tant que régulier, tu voulais pas savoir, mais qu'en tant que participant à un couple, tu dois savoir.''

''… couple ?''

''Mais oui, putain, Duo. Couple. Tu crois que je suis là pour quoi ? Pour te raconter une histoire et te dire bonne nuit ? Tu crois que j'ai pas arrêté de chercher à te joindre depuis deux jours pour le simple plaisir de te dire ''Hey Duo, c'est moi, l'homme que tu veux plus revoir. Sache que je n'ai rien à te dire, bon ben, à plus, comme tu dis, hein'' ?''

''…''

''Duo, qu'est-ce que t'es con. Ouvre les yeux un peu. Tu m'as dit ça, que tu tombais amoureux après sortir avec quelqu'un, à force de le voir, par expérience, quand tu avais envie de tomber amoureux de lui. Tu m'as haï, t'as jamais cherché à m'aimer, au contraire, tu savais que c'était la pire chose qui pouvait t'arriver.''

''Je veux pas être amoureux de toi. Comment t'as fait ça ? Tu me soûles, 'Ro, tu me fais chier.''

''Et oui, c'est dur de se rendre compte qu'on est comme tous les autres, qu'on peut tomber amoureux sans en avoir envie, hein ? Tu te croyais à l'abri de l'attachement affectif... Et moi qui me suis empêché de me poser tout un tas de questions parce que tu me laissais de toute façon pas le choix de le faire, depuis plus de deux ans, parce que je savais que ce que je retirerais comme réponse serait néfaste pour mes deux... couples, parce que tu attendais pas ça, parce que j'aurais pas pu rester avec 'Léna... quand j'ai lu ta lettre, j'ai eu mes réponses sans le vouloir. 'Léna l'a senti, même par téléphone. Et maintenant que je sais ce que tu ressens, que y'a plus l'obstacle de ma famille, que je sais que tu es tombé amoureux de moi sans l'avoir cherché, que tu es vraiment tombé amoureux, que t'as pas juste essayé de te jeter du haut d'une échelle pour essayer de ressentir ce que ton partenaire ressentait aussi, tu voudrais que je te laisse partir, que je te laisse casser, te casser, me repousser ? Ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?''

''Y'a encore des obstacles.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ma femme est partie avec son amant, mes enfants sont chez leurs grands-parents le temps que ça se tasse...''

''On a treize ans d'écart, Heero...''

''Je préfère quand tu m'appelles 'Ro.''

''On a treize an d'écart... 'Ro. On peut pas devenir un vrai couple... Tes potes, déjà, ça va leur faire un choc en voyant que t'es avec un gars... Si le gars a vingt ans en plus, il vont croire que c'est le cap de la... trente-cinquaine. Et puis peut-être que tu vas te remettre avec 'Léna, peut-être que ça aussi c'est juste une passa...''

''Arrête Duo, arrête ! Pourquoi t'essaies toujours de tout compliquer, hein ? Pourquoi tu crois pas qu'on peut être heureux, toi et moi, maintenant ? Pourquoi tu veux pas croire qu'on a tout pour essayer de l'être, que tous les _vrais_ obstacles, pas ceux que tu inventes là, tout de suite, que tous ces vrais obstacles n'existent plus ? Ça t'a jamais dérangé la différence d'âge, que je sache.''

''C'est pas pareil pour un couple que pour le sexe... Pourquoi tu souris ?''

''Rien. C'est le mot ''couple'' dans ta bouche, dans ce contexte. Ça me fait sourire.''

''… Bref.''

''C'est un problème dans un couple, la différence d'âge, quand y'en a un que ça bloque, et souvent c'est le plus vieux que ça bloque. Personnellement ça me dérange pas. Et toi ?''

''… Non.''

.

Je rêve. C'est pas possible.

J'ai pas ouvert les yeux, mais une main sur mon bras m'oblige à le faire, et je te vois, là, tout près, trop près. Trop prêt.

Je ne le suis pas encore, moi, prêt, à ce changement de statut. A ce changement de relation.

Tu sembles le comprendre, tu te contentes de m'embrasser le front.

''Ce que pourront penser les gens, je m'en tape, tu commences à me connaître. Mes amis ? Ils n'ont pas à juger, ils le feront peut-être à un moment ou à un autre, en tout cas tu dois pas t'en inquiéter. Ça ne touche qu'à nous.''

.

J'ai rouvert les yeux, je vois mon studio dans son entier, je te vois toi. Il y a de la lumière, je suis assis, je bouge. Le tic-tac de l'horloge, il est 20h05. Le ciel noir par la fenêtre, le bruit de la circulation.

La chaleur ambiante.

Je reconnecte avec le monde extérieur que j'ai essayé d'oublier pendant 72 heures.

J'ai soif, j'ai faim, j'ai mal partout.

Comment j'ai pu ne pas le sentir avant ?

Mon portable sur ma table de nuit a tout plein de messages à me délivrer, il m'attend, il n'a jamais eu un tel manque d'attention depuis qu'il m'appartient, le pauvre.

Comment j'ai pu l'ignorer ?

Comment j'ai pu vouloir rejeter le monde extérieur jusqu'à ce que Yuy s'en suive aussi longtemps ?

Comment on peut être autant dépendant de quelqu'un ?

''C'est... C'est nocif d'être amoureux. Ça te rend dépendant, c'est pas bien, c'est dangereux.''

''Il faut voir les dangers comparés aux avantages. Tu as toujours fermés les yeux sur les avantages. T'as toujours géré tes sentiments de manière rationnelle, t'as toujours observé ce que tu avais à gagner d'une relation avant de t'y lancer. T'as jamais ressenti ça avant, l'impression que tu contrôles rien, que tu décides pas. Bien sûr que ça fait peur. Bien sûr que t'en veux pas. C'est pas dans ta nature. Mais c'est pas en refusant la relation que tu vas y échapper. Tu vas pas m'échapper comme ça. Et c'est parfois bon d'être dépendant de quelqu'un, tu sais...''

''Et c'est ton expérience d'homme de trente-trois ans qui te permet de parler de l'amour comme ça ?''

Tu te marres, et je me surprends à sourire, et je me rends compte que j'ai les joues toutes sèches, toutes craquantes. J'ai peut-être pleuré à un moment, en fin de compte.

''Non, ça c'est mon expérience d'être humain de base, que je suis sûr que n'importe qui autour de toi te dira la même chose... Demande à Quat' ce qu'il en pense, de pourquoi il est sorti avec Trowa.''

''Tu sais que je suis sorti aussi avec Trowa ?''

''… Toi et Quat', toi et Trowa, Trowa et Quat'... Ouch, spé comme relation.''

''C'était y'a longtemps... Juste après que je casse avec Quat' en fait. Mais il a pas eu de chance, c'était un moment où y'avait quelqu'un d'autre que je venais de rencontrer... Puis y'avait tes regards, c'était trop tôt pour Quat', pour moi... En plus il pouvait lui plaire...''

''T'as pas réussi à l'aimer ?''

''Non, je sais pas si c'était le mauvais moment, où si on n'était pas compatibles, mais j'ai pas réussi à rester avec. Et puis je voyais que Quat' en souffrait, et mon amitié avec lui prévaut sur tout le reste. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir quand j'ai su qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je crois que Quat' voulait ça depuis super longtemps. J'aurais préféré qu'il me le dise, il n'a jamais voulu. J'aurais préféré qu'ils se mettent ensemble avant.''

''Et tu me dis ça parce que... ?''

''Parce que si on sort ensemble, tu vas forcément les rencontrer, c'est mes meilleurs potes. Donc j'aime autant que t'apprennes ce genre de choses par moi que par eux.''

''On sort ensemble...''

''Arrête de sourire comme ça, stupid guy. Tu peux encore reculé, si le crétin d'ado de vingt ans te fait peur.''

''Reculer pour mieux sauter.''

.

Tu m'embrasses, sauvage. Oui, mais là ça me va.

Là on a parlé, pas de choses importantes en plus de ce qu'on a déjà dit, mais on a juste parlé, et ça change tout.

On a discuté, de tout, de rien, et c'était naturel. Comme dans un couple.

Alors ça m'a pas dérangé que tu m'embrasses comme dans un couple, comme quelqu'un qui embrasse pour le simple plaisir d'embrasser, pas pour embraser ni parce qu'il veut autre chose après. Pas comme avant, quoi.

Ça fait quand même bizarre, ton régulier de trois ans qui devient ton copain.

.

''Je sors avec un gars de trente-trois ans. Dis-donc. Je sais pas si je dois être fier. Grande question.''

''Ça sert à rien de se poser ce genre de question. Il paraît qu'un mec de trente-cinq ans qui arrive à avoir une gamine de vingt ans doit être fier.''

''J'suis pas une gamine.''

''Mais non, t'es un grand.''

''Non, je suis pas mature, je suis un jeunot dans l'amour – arkf arkf – j'ai pas d'expérience amoureuse à proprement parler... Mais je suis pas une fille. T'as pas à être fier. Ah ah ! En fait, tu t'es fait avoir, t'as été lâché par l'amazone pour l'ado boutonneux. T'as perdu au change.''

''Evite, Duo, évite. C'est pas encore cicatrisé, l'Amazone. T'es un petit pansement, ça va finir par disparaître comme tout, mais t'as vu juste dans ta lettre.''

''Quand j'ai dit que vous vous aimiez ?''

''Oui. Qu'on s'aimait. J'ai toujours de l'affection pour elle, j'imagine encore que j'ai dû la faire souffrir... C'est pas cicatrisé.''

''…''

''D'ailleurs. Ta lettre. On n'en a pas vraiment parlé.''

''On peut s'en abstenir.''

''Non, non. Ta lettre, la première fois que je l'ai lue, je me suis surtout rendu compte de tout ce que tu as vécu à travers ça. De tout ce que tu ressentais, de comment tu tentais de te justifier auprès de 'Léna, de tout ce que t'avais à perdre, mais que t'arrivais pas à suivre ta volonté.''

''… Non. Non, c'est pas que j'arrivais pas à suivre ma volonté. C'est que je la suivais trop. Je te voulais. Ma volonté, c'était t'avoir. Ma raison et mes désirs, c'était toi. Y'a que la morale qu'a eu un peu de mal à suivre.''

''Bref. J'ai vu tout le mal que ça t'a fait, beaucoup plus que de bien, et j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant, toutes les fois où tu as voulu qu'on ne se voit plus. J'aurais pas dû penser qu'à moi. Je suis désolé.''

.

Je veux pas que tu t'excuses. Je veux pas que tu prennes tout sur toi, j'ai pas besoin de ça. Justement, j'aimerais mieux ne pas repenser à cet avant, à cette période où, oui, tu m'as fais souffrir, grand con que tu es. J'ai ma part de responsabilités, là-dedans, c'est pas parce que tu es le plus vieux que c'est ta faute à toi.

''Non, c'est pas parce que je suis le plus vieux, c'est parce que j'ai toujours pris l'initiative, je t'ai toujours imposé ce que je voulais. Je t'ai jamais laissé le choix, je t'ai jamais laissé prendre l'air dont tu avais besoin des fois.''

''Je l'ai accepté, tout ça.''

''Ça m'empêche pas de m'en vouloir aujourd'hui, de vouloir te dire que je suis désolé.''

''D'accord. C'est bon, tu l'as dit.''

''… Et tu me réponds rien ?''

''Quoi, tu voudrais que je te dise merci, que c'est tout ce que j'attendais ? Je viens de te dire que t'as pas de raison de t'excuser pour moi, je vais pas te dire que je te pardonne si je n'ai rien à te pardonner aujourd'hui.''

''… Dans ta lettre, tu m'as rappelé que je t'ai dit, une fois, que t'avais évolué de caractère, que t'avais mûri. Je le pensais vraiment, j'en suis toujours convaincu. T'es devenu buté, je pourrais plus t'imposer ce que je veux, maintenant.''

''On parle plus de la lettre. On oublie la lettre, elle a jamais existé.''

''Je comprends pas ce que t'as contre cette lettre. Je serais pas là si tu l'avais pas écrite. Et puis je sais pas combien de temps t'y as passé, mais tu voudrais mettre tout ça à la poubelle ?''

''Ou la brûler. Pour être sûr qu'un éboueur, que même un cafard ne pourra pas la lire.''

''Les cafards savent pas lire.''

Coups d'œil... fatigué. Baiser gentil qui y répond.

''Merci pour ta lumière, 'Ro.''

''Je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux pas que j'en tienne compte, de cette lettre. Je vois pas pourquoi tu veux même pas que j'en parle.''

''Je sais pas... C'est... J'ai tout dit, dedans, je me suis vidé, c'est comme si j'avais vomi mes sentiments, mes ressentiments... C'était nécessaire, mais c'était à un Heero d'une autre époque que je l'écrivais.''

''Je m'en fous, je la garde. Je veux pas la jeter, je veux pas la brûler. Je veux pas oublier toute cette partie de notre histoire, tout cet ''avant'', cette autre époque, comme tu l'appelles. Faut pas l'oublier.''

''Comme tu veux. Tant que tu m'imposes plus sa lecture pendant une heure. Je supporterai pas ça une deuxième fois. Bark bark bark.''

''… D'ac'. Bon, bouge-toi maintenant. Lève-toi, mange un bout, va te laver, réapprends à vivre comme un humain. Je dois voir mes gamins normalement ce soir, j'avais dit à ma mère que je serais là pour dans une demie-heure. Tu viens avec moi ? Ou tu veux que je reste plus longtemps avec toi ce soir ?''

''… Je vais pas m'inviter... Je suis un peu trop proche des histoires de famille pour voir tes gamins et tes parents, tu crois pas ?''

''Mh... Non. En plus ma mère ne te voit plus à la danse, elle est triste, elle t'aimait bien.''

''Elle aimait bien 'Léna aussi.''

''Elle te préférera, t'en fais pas. Y'aura pas la jalousie féminine. Pourquoi tu détournes les yeux ?''

''Le futur. Ça me fait bizarre. Avec toi. On a jamais pensé au futur, ni au futur en tant que ''chose'', ni au futur en tant que temps de conjugaison.''

''Tout change.''

''I guess...''

''You know. Mind game, de Lennon ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?''

''Lennon ? C'était trop lent pour qu'on danse dessus. Mais ouais, je connais.''

''Love is the answer...''

''And you know that for sure.''

''Love is the flower... You cannot let it, you cannot let it go...''

''J'aime bien quand tu chantes. Mais c'est cul-cul au possible comme paroles.''

''Ouaip. C'était un grand, il avait compris beaucoup de choses, Lennon. Comme le fait que l'amour sans romantisme, c'est que moyennement viable. T'en fais pas, tu vas apprendre. Allez, lève-toi, mange, je te dis, ça fait trois jours que tu te laisses crever de faim. Faut que t'aies une tête humaine, que tu fasses pas peur à mes petits.''

''… D'accord.''

.

Je plonge. Je plonge volontairement.

Mais j'ai déjà plongé depuis longtemps, hein ? Pas forcément de la même manière, mais faut pas se voiler la face. Je suis pas resté avec toi, dans notre situation difficile, pour le simple plaisir de me prendre la tête, si ?

Ou alors si, peut-être que je viens bien juste de plonger, de plonger comme tu ne t'es pas permis de le faire avant de lire ma lettre, plonger comme je ne me le suis jamais permis avant avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Comme j'ai jamais réussi à le faire avant.

Je plonge. Advienne que pourra.

Je me sens plus confiant qu'avec les quelques copains que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant... Pas comme si tu n'avais pas été là en même temps pour m'empêcher de les revoir... Mais tomber amoureux avant de sortir avec la personne plutôt que l'inverse, ça rassure sur la suite, non ?

En plus, c'est pas comme si on se connaissait pas, comme si on avait encore des côtés négatifs qu'on ne connaît pas de l'autre. Bon, si, y'a toujours des choses à découvrir...

Mais ta possessivité n'a plus de secret pour moi. Je sais que tu sais devenir violent. Je sais que tu sais quand t'as dépassé les bornes. Je sais pas mal de trucs sur toi, au final.

.

''Tu penses trop, Duo. Tu penses trop.''

''M'appelle pas Duo. Duo, c'est mes profs ou les gens qui me connaissent pas. Même mes parents m'appellent pas Duo.''

''Comment alors ? Chéri ? Mon cœur ? Mon amour ?''

''Boark... Non. Non, pas dans le cul-cul, s'teu plait, ça va pas le faire.''

''Bon, on verra. Prends ton manteau, on décolle. Tu vas pouvoir survivre à ma voiture qui sent trop moi et un peu 'Léna aussi ?''

''… C'est pour ça que je voudrais que cette lettre n'existe pas.''

''Mais non, mais non, j'arrête. Viens. On verra plus tard pour ton surnom.''

''Oui. On _verra_.''

.

.

J'aime bien le futur.

J'aime bien être dans sa voiture, sur le siège avant, sans me dire que c'est la place de sa femme. J'aime bien sa main qui se pose négligemment sur ma cuisse à chaque feu rouge.

J'aime bien ses petits sourires.

J'aime bien me dire que je vais rencontrer ses gosses pour de vrai, pas comme un des danseurs lointains du groupe de papa et maman. J'ai un peu peur, mais j'aime bien savoir que je commence à rentrer un peu dans sa famille.

J'aime bien me dire qu'il a déjà rencontré Quat'. Que Quat' a su faire le pas de le rencontrer alors qu'il était quand même resté sur son idée que c'était pas sain pour moi de le fréquenter, au final.

J'aime bien les gens qui m'entourent.

.

Quat'. Faut que je l'appelle. J'ai pas le courage d'écouter tous mes messages vocaux, ni de lire tous les SMS que j'ai reçus, mais faut que je l'appelle.

.

''Love is the answer, and you know that for sure. Love is the flower, you cannot let it go...''

Arf, j'ai cette chanson à la con en tête, maintenant.

Tu te marres quand je la chante, chacal.

.

_''Love is the answer... Mmh mh...'' _

Rah, bordel. Je suis contaminé.

.

.

**Wala !**

.

* * *

Je me répète, mais : wala !

.

Je pouvais pas la laisser se terminer mal, cette histoire. Je sais pas faire ça... :D

Bon. J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous vous dites pas "tout ça pour ça, au final ?"

J'espère aussi que j'ai pas trop laissé d'indicatif qui devrait être du subjonctif, aussi, mais à la limite c'est moins grave...

.

**Bonne soirée les gens !**

.

_Naus_


End file.
